Pemburu Bersurai Merah
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Keputusan Aizu membuat Naruto menatap di Konoha hingga ujian Chunin berlangsung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa walinya bersikeras ingin dirinya tinggal di desa yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh sang wali? Inilah rangkaian pertama dalam Trilogi Hunter!
1. Prolog

**00**

* * *

Suara percikan dari api unggun bergema diantara batang pohon. Bayangan dari ketiga orang tampak menari-nari mengikuti liuk api yang semakin membesar, setelah pria berambut hitam sekelam malam itu menambah beberapa ranting kering. Tak ada bulan atau bintang di langit, menciptakan suasana hutan yang sepi dan mencekam.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi." Kata Aizu kepada dirinya sendiri, mengamati enam ikan besar yang mulai berubah kecoklatan. Disamping pria surai hitam itu duduk seorang perempuan bersandar pada salah satu pohon, sibuk mengamati kuku tangan hasil seni cat kuku yang baru saja dia pelajari dari kenalan lama.

Di sisi lain, Naruto terus menatap sebal Aizu seolah tatapannya bisa membakar dan menjadikan wajah rupawan sang pria sama dengan ikan bakar di depannya. Malam semakin larut, angin berhembus dingin namun tidak menyurutkan panas dalam hati pemuda bersurai merah khas Uzumaki.

"Aku masih tetap tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu _Ai-nii_ ," Kata Naruto. "dan jika aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk menjilatnya kembali."

Aizu tak langsung menanggapi. Dia lalu mengambil salah satu ikan yang kelihatan matang dan meberikan pada Shion yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati. Satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok yang sibuk dengan kukunya itu tak langsung menyantap menu malamnya itu, dia biarkan angin membantu proses pendinginan. Kuku-kuku miliknya tak bisa menunggu lama untuk mendapat perawatan.

" _dan—"_

"Kau masih tetap keras kepala membantah ucapan walimu ini?" sela Aizu, menghentikan segala ucapan Naruto yang sejak kemarin bak rekaman rusak menganggu hari-harinya yang tenang. Aizu memang tahu anak angkatnya ini berbeda dengannya. Sikapnya berbanding dengan dirinya yang kalem, keras kepala adalah kata yang tepat untuk kepribadian si anak angkat.

Alih-alih anak angkat, Naruto memilih menganggap sosok Aizu sebagai seorang kakak dan dalam hal ini saja Aizu setuju karena dia tak pernah menggap pria beumur dua puluh dua yang belum berciuman pantas disebut ayah.

"Kalau _Ai-nii_ sudah tahu seperti apa aku ini," kata Naruto. "kenapa masih terus memaksaku? Pokoknya sampai kapanpun aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu _-ttebayou!_ "

"Maka dari itulah aku semakin yakin Konoha adalah tempat yang cocok untuk mengembangkan nalurimu sebagai seorang ninja."

"Apa!?"

Shion yang sudah memutuskan tidak terlibat dalam drama ayah anak ini, akhirnya menyerah. Sejak bergabung dangan Asosiasi, baru pertama kali ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik selain informasi dan uang. Selama ini dirinya hanya berpikir bahwa Asosiasi adalah tempat dimana bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa terikat dengan orang lain. Namun, hal itu berbeda ketika dua tahun lalu Esekutif memutuskan untuk mengelompokannya dengan Aizu dan Naruto.

"Maksudnya, Konoha adalah tempat yang cocok untuk meredam sikap anak kecilmu itu _chibi!_ " ejek Shion menikmati setiap raut kemarahan bocah bersurai merah. "Ah~ aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana Naruto yang sok dididik oleh si tua Hiruzen. Aku pasti akan memberikan setangah uangku jika hal seperti itu sampai terjadi."

"Diam kau! Aku tidak butuh uang kotormu."

Shion sudah terbiasa mendengar umpatan Naruto yang baginya seperti lantunan musik dari bar tua langganan ketika melepas penat sambil melirik nakal para pria demi mendapat keuntungan sepihak. Aizu tampak tak terganggu karena pertengkaran ini sudah menjadi cemilan kesehariannya.

Naruto masih belum terlihat mau menurunkan tensi darahnya, seperti api unggun yang terus menyala di tengah kegelapan hutan. Dia tak akan selesai sampai wali berwajah _stoic_ itu merbuah keputusan sepihak yang sudah sangat merugikannya.

Uzumaki muda itu menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. "Kenapa harus Konoha? Kalau ingin melatihku menjadi Shinobi seperti yang kauinginkan kenapa tidak dengan Komugakure? Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau sistem mereka jauh lebih baik dalam melatih para penerusnya? Kau sendiri juga bilang Konoha terlalu lembek sahingga tak pantas dijuluki desa terkuat seentero dunia Shinobi."

Aizu menikmati ikan buruannya untuk kedua kalinya, nyatanya kreasi baru yang dia ramu membuat makanan laut itu lebih gurih di lidahnya. Pria itu masih terus meniup ikan yang masih panas dan Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menyambar ikan itu sekarang juga.

"Huh. Bukannya sudah kukatakan berulang kali dan Shion juga sudah memperjelasnya bukan? apalagi yang perlu kuperjelas untuk masalah ini?" tanya Aizu dengan sabar dan terus meniup ikan didepannya. Shion sudah kembali dengan kesibukannya dalam merias kuku-kuku lentiknya. Tak berniat mengambil bagian keduanya.

" _Ai-nii_ hanya berputar-putar terus sejak tadi. Memberikan alasan tidak masuk akal seperti melatih kesabaranku, _Ai-nii_ sendiri pasti bisa melatihku jika masalahnya seperti itu. daripada meninggalkanku di Konoha kenapa tidak langsung mengajariku melatih _ninjutsu_ kelas menengah atau _kuchiyose aki no tama_?"

Aizu berdiri dan menatap anak angkatnya dari sorot hitam kelamnya. Naruto seketika itu juga merasa seperti melihat hantu, hal yang tidak dia suka sekaligus kelemahannya yang paling fatal. Tanpa sadar Dia telah menuang minyak di atas api.

"Ho~ jadi _Naruto -kun_ mau dilatih kakaknya hm? Aku tidak keberatan sih, selama latihan neraka mau kau jalani seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Aizu memamerkan senyum yang Naruto tahu sebagai tanda sinyal bahaya jika dia melakukan sedikit kecerobohan saja.

"A-aku aku…"

Ingin sekali Shion terus melihat wajah penuh ketakutan dari Uzumaki muda itu, sayangnya suara gesekan semak, membuat dirinya dan Aizu menyiagakan diri masing-masing. Hanya Naruto saja yang tampaknya tak menyadari kejanggalan dari arah jam tiga. Aizu masih terus menatap sang adik, walau indra pendengaran fokus menangkap setiap suara yang dirasa janggal. Shion walau terlihat tenang, dia sudah menyiapkan senjata andalan dari balik belahan kimono bagian dadanya.

"Ada tamu tak diundang rupanya." kata Aizu masih terus menatap Naruto.

"Ah… dua orang yang sejak tadi mengikuti kita dari desa, tampaknya sudah tak sabar beragabung dengan kita kapten." Dibalas Shion dengan senyum tak wajar. Sudah lama Shion menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang penguntit itu, dia paling benci jika yang namanya diikuti.

"Kalau begitu… Naruto, tolong babat habis tamu-tamu kita ini. kau pasti bisa melakukannya bukan?"

"Apa?"

Shion melemparkan lima jarum tepat menembus semak-semak. Di baliknya terdengar jeritan kesakitan dan akhirnya muncul dua orang berpakaian serba gelap dengan mengenakan topeng putih polos sehingga susah mengindetifikasi wajah keduanya. Ada luka bekas jarum dari pakian hitam keta yang mereka gunakan. Tampaknya serangan kejutan Shion tepat mengenai sasaran.

"S-siapa mereka- _ttebayou._ " Naruto terkejut melihat dua sosok tak dikenalnya muncul dari semak-semak.

"Oya? Bukannya kalian adalah buronan yang sudah meresahkan penduduk desa maupun peloncong disekitar sini?" kata Aizu tenang mengamati kedua tamunya itu. "kalau tidak salah… ah! Gon dan Gin bukan? dua perampok yang sudah menjadi buronan negara Api dengan imbalan yang lumayan untuk seminggu. Bagaimana menurtumu Shion?"

"Seminggu? Jangan bercanda, kepala mereka bahkan tidak sampai harga kimono termurah koleksiku."

" _Souka,_ kalau putri Shion sudah berkata demikian, tak ada yang perlu kita laporkan pada Asosiasi bukan? nah Naruto untuk malam ini kau yang menjadi tokoh utamanya."

"Apa? kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena mereka berdua tidak ada harganya bagi kami. Aku sibuk dengan ikan dan Shion sudah mengecap mereka sebagai sesuatu yang tidak layak diburu. Jadi kau saja yang membereskannya. Hitung-hitung menambah isi celengan rubahmu kan?"

Tidak tahu apa yang diekspresikan kedua perampok itu mendengar hinaan yang Aizu ucapkan, namun getaran genggaman katana salah perampok berbadan pendek menandakan mereka tidak terima harga diri mereka dianggap sebelah mata.

Tak kuat menahan marah, salah satu dari mereka langsung menyerang. Namun naas serangan yang terhitung cepat itu ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Aizu dengan sarung pedang yang tak pernah absen dari punggung bidangnya.

"Tuh kan menyerang tanpa adanya seni bertarung yang indah, bagaikan sebuah _haiku_ yang tidak memenuhi syarat. Andai kakakku disini, kau pasti sudah dibakar habis karena menodai seni berpedang."

Sosok penyerang itu langsung mundur ketika tatapan Aizu menembus lubang topeng miliknya. Dia merasa seperti melihat kematian datang tepat di depan hidungnya. Perampok itu kembali dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum menghilang di balik gelapnya hutan.

"Ah… kabur, inilah kenapa kau harus belajar di Konoha Naruto. Aku akui perkembanganmu cepat selama delapan tahun ini, tapi dalam segi ketangkasan dalam merespon apa yang sedang terjadi, kau masih jauh dibawa Shion."

"Apa!" Naruto tidak terima mendapat penilaian jauh lebih rendah dengan Shion sebagai acuannya. Namun, dia juga menyadari salah satu kelemahannya itu. seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya dia kuat tapi lemah dalam merespon.

Uzumaki muda itu menhentakan tubuhnya di atas kayu mati dengan suara yang keras. Shion cekikikan melihat betapa lucunya Naruto jika merengut seperti itu, Aizu diam dan tenang menikmati acara makan malamnya yang terganggu.

"Begini saja, jika kau mampu membuatku terkesan saat ujian chunin tahun ini, maka aku akan memberikan kunci kuchiyose untuk tiga makhluk yang lain sekaligus dan beberapa teknik _suiton_ serta _doton_ terkuat milik mendiang Hokage dan Tsuchikage terdahulu… bagaimana?"

Mendengar tawaran menggiurkan yang jarang Naruto peroleh dari kakaknya itu, dia langsung melupakan sikap keras kepalanya dan lupa akan prinsipnya untuk tidak menjilat apa yang sudah dia ucapkan. Shion sendiri sampai tak kuasa menahan suara keras yang dilontarkan sang Uzumaki muda, dia langsung menghilang dari ke dalam hutan tanpa sepengatahuan Naruto ataupun Aizu.

"Kau tidak berbohong untuk kali ini bukan? ini bukan termasuk cara licikmu untuk menyuapku bukan?"

Aizu hanya diam menanggapi pertayaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan anak angkatnya itu. Dia menawarkan ikan yang sudah matang yang langsung disambut dengan suara perut Naruto yang tidak tahu malu.

"Tentu ini bukan bohongan. Pernahkah aku berbohong untuk melatihmu menjadi Shinobi berbakat?"[]

.

.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto—12 Tahun; disini dia berambut merah seperti Uzumaki pada umunya.**

 **Shion—12 Tahun.**

 **Aizu—22 Tahun.**


	2. 01

01

 _8 tahun sebelumnya …_

Entah sejak kapan, Naruto tak lagi bisa mengingatnya. Menatap jauh pemukiman _Konoha Gakure no Sato_ yang tersembunyi dengan baik dalam hutan sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya. Bahkan, dia sudah mengklaim dudukan batu diatas pahatan wajah Sandaime adalah rumah keduanya setelah apartemen kecil di timur desa. Alih-alih bermain dengan teman sebaya, memandang biru langit serta merasakan sengatan matahari terik lebih menarik daripada sekedar bermain bola sepak. Angin berhembus perlahan membawa aroma hutan, dibarengi dengan sahutan para serangga dalam tingkat nada yang berbeda-beda.

Merasa silau dengan efek bola bundar di atasnya, Naruto mencoba menghalau dengan mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangan dari posisi awalnya di atas perut. Tapi, tanganya terlalu kecil untuk dapat bisa menangkis serangan benda bernama Matahari itu. Bocah empat tahun itu menggerutu pelan.

Suara nyaring menggoda mata sebiru lautnya melirik ke asal suara, seekor elang coklat terbang gagah membelah langit. Naruto melupakan silau matahari yang sempat menganggunya tadi. Kedua matanya kini mengikuti arah kemana burung itu terbang.

Rasa iri segara membanjiri perasaannya. Andai Naruto bisa memilih, dia ingin sekali menjadi seekor burung sehingga nasibnya tidak akan seburuk seperti sekarang. Bebas mengarungi dunia tanpa perlu peduli mendengar cacian disekelilingnya, melakukan apa yang disuka tanpa perlu kesal dengan tatapan dingin orang-orang. Naruto ingin hidup seperti burung yang bebas.

Namun, segera senyum manis di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Tentu saja, apapun itu baik manusia ataupun hewan pasti memiiki mereka yang ada untuk menemani. Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, pemandangan dua ekor elang sudah tak lagi menarik minatnya.

* * *

"He… benarkah itu."

"Um, semenjak anak itu tinggal di daerah dekat rumahku, kesialan terus saja terjadi. Terakhir anakku yang perempuan nyaris saja jatuh dari balkon."

Siang itu Naruto memilih berkeliling desa setelah puas bermalas-malasan di atas bukit Hokage. Tapi, baru sebentar dia menginjakan kakinya di atas jalan tak beraspal, seketika itu juga Naruto menyesali pilihannya tersebut.

Naruto sudah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana anak itu bisa punya ijin tinggal sendirian? Siapa yang mau membiayai semua keperluan hidupnya?"

" _Sanaa_ , mungkin warisan orang tuanya?"

Naruto terus berjalan menekan semua keinginannya untuk tidak langsung menyerang seorang wanita segemuk babi yang seenaknya menyalahkan keberadaanya hanya karena dia lalai mengawasi anak perempuannya. _Huh!_ Naruto ingin sekali jika anaknya itu benar-benar jatuh.

Umurnya boleh dikatakan masih sangat belia. Tapi, Naruto paham betul siapapun pasti akan merasa kesal jika ditempatkan dalam posisi sama seperti dirinya, _disalahkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak dia perbuat_. Kenapa orang-orang yang juah lebih tua itu sama sekali tidak tahu logika sederhana seperti itu ….

Naruto terus berjalan memasuki pusat desa, membuat tatapan dingin serta bisik-bisik penuh cela tanpa henti terus tumbuh bak lumut yang subur di salah satu sudut apartemennya. Dia memacu langkah, tanpa ada niat untuk memperlambat. Kepalanya terus dipaksa mengingat setiap adegan dari komik yang dia temukan di depan pintu kamarnya kemarin lusa. Terus mengingat, mengabaikan gangguan disekelilingnya.

"Coba lihat dia berjalan tanpa arah, menganggu pemandangan saja."

 _Si protagonist meyusup ke dalam istana tempat putri ditawan oleh pengusa yang lalim…_

"Ugh.. ingin rasanya aku ayunkan tongkatku ini, memukuli dia habis-habisan. Gara-gara dia semua uangku habis di perjudian!."

 _Dengan cepat bagai sapuan angin dia berhasil melumpuhkan para penjaga istana. Katana sebening Kristal itu menembus tiap musuh tanpa meninggalkan ceceran darah yang menodai jubah hitamnya…_

"Sejak dia datang, kesialan selalu menimpa desa ini. sama dengan ibunya yang terkutuk."

 _Si protagonis masuk ke dalam bagian utama kastil, setelah berjuang melewati puluhan penjaga. Namun, tidak menemukan si putri seperti informasi yang di dapat dari informan tepercaya dari Yamashita…._

"Oh, kudengar ibunya pernah menggoda salah satu pejabat desa bukan? pasti hina sekali hanya karena demi mendapatkan sejumlah _ryoo_. Kalau aku lebih baik mengemis daripada menjual diri."

 _Dia berhasil menemukannya. Sang putri dikurung dalam ruang bawah tanah dan… dan…_

"Kira-kira berapa tarif yang dia pasang demi kemolekan tubuhnya yang penuh dosa itu?."

 _Pertarungan pun terjadi—_

"Sialan! Aku ingin mencobanya. Kudengar dia mau melayani siapapun asal deberi uang."

 _Si Protagonis…_

"Aku ingin tahu siapa pria yang berhasil menghamilinya. Jika setiap malam saja harus melayani puluhan hidung belang."

"Pelacur menjijikan sama seperti anaknya pembawa sial."

"Dasar anak pelacur."

" _IBUKU BUKAN PELACUR!_ "

Jeritan pilu itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya, kata-kata yang sudah sangat ingin Naruto keluarkan sejak cap anak pelacur menjadi status baru. Tentu status yang diberikan secara paksa oleh mereka berhati dengki.

Naruto sukses menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang sempat mendengar pembelaan sang bocah akibat ketidak adilan yang dilimpahkan padanya. Namun, bukannya berhenti, mereka semakin menatap dingin bahkan tak ada yang segan, ketika salah satu dari mereka melemparkan telur mentah ke arah bocah yang hampir menangis itu.

Naruto lari dan terus lari, tidak memperdulikan apakah dia menabrak orang atau menabrak sesuatu di depannya. Dia ingin sekali jalan tak beraspal ini membawanya ketempat dimana tak ada lagi tatapan, cacian bahkan perlakukan para penduduk desa yang selalu membuat dirinya bermimpi buruk tiap malam.

 _Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto kecil ingin mati saat itu juga._

* * *

Sekalipun Naruto berkata ingin mati, keinginan untuk menekan rasa laparnya jauh masih lebih tinggi, membuat semua pertahanan untuk tidak menerima asupan penambah tenaga runtuh seketika. Dibuka rak kecil di pojok dapur, seketika wajah menjadi masam mendapat persedian ramen sudah habis, bahkan biskuit ataupun susu yang menjadi persedian cadangan juga ikut tak tersisa satupun.

 _Oh bagus sekali! Inikah yang kudapat setealah puas khilaf kemarin malam?_. Lagi-lagi Naruto menyesal dengan keputusan yang sudah dia ambil tanpa pikir panjang. Diambil dompet kuning di atas meja dan sekali lagi Naruto menatap kecewa isi di dalamnya, hanya dengan lima koin tak akan sanggup membeli makanan di _konbini_ , bahkan ramen dari kedai seorang kakek murah hati saja tak akan bisa.

Diliriknya jam dinding, masih dua jam sebelum waktu sore. Itu artinya dia harus menahan lapar lebih lama lagi sebelum pergi memancing ke dalam hutan pinggiran desa.

Merebahkan diri diatas kasur sambil menunggu waktu berburu, Naruto melanjutkan kembali membaca komik yang sempat tertunda. Dia berharap kejadian tadi bisa dikubur dalam-dalam setelah puas menikmati kisah _Petualangan Oda mencari jati diri_.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit sejak meninggalkan desa, Naruto sudah tiba di sebuah sungai yang luasnya tak seberapa namun sangat jernih hingga kau bisa melihat dasarnya. Letaknya sangat tersembunyi, di tengah hutan, tertutup semak beri liar. Andai Naruto tak menyerah untuk mengejar rakun yang mencuri sandalnya ketika itu, mungkin seumur hidup dia tak akan bisa menemukan tambang yang penuh ikan itu.

Selagi menunggu ikan bodoh yang mau saja terpancing dengan umpan palsu, pemandangan seekor induk burung yang kini sedang membagikan cacing malang pada anak-anaknya menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan ibunya, bahkan wujud dan rupanya saja Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi dalam pikirannya, Naruto sangat percaya bahwa Ibunya adalah sosok yang hebat, entah kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu. Namun yang jelas pemahaman tentang sosok Ibunya itu tak akan pernah goyah.

 _Sedangkan figure Ayah_ … tidak, Naruto tidak pernah terpikir tentangnya. Bukan kerena ucapan penduduk desa, hanya saja hati kecilnya berkata jika Naruto tak perlu memikirkanya, hanya itu.

Malam semakin larut, Naruto beruntung dewa bersikap baik padanya, Lima ikan gemuk terpancing dan kini siap utuk disantap. Dengan liur menetes, dan mata berbinar Naruto menginggit daging ikan yang masih panas.

 ***endus endus***

Naruto terjungkal ke belakang, keget melihat seorang kakek tak dikenal tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Si-siapa kau— _ttatebayou_?" tanya Naruto takut melihat kakek yang masih terus mengendus bau di udara.

"Hanya kakek iseng yang berjalan di dalam hutan tanpa arah dan tujuan." Kata si kakek dengan senyum melihatkan giginya yang masih utuh.

Naruto mengamati kakek aneh ini, rasanya dia pernah melihat wajahnya. Tapi, tidak ingat persis dimana dia melihatnya. Selain itu ada rasa lain tentang kakek itu, entah kenapa Naruto seperti berjumpa dengan sanak keluarga yang sudah lama berpisah.

Mata birunya tertuju pada si kakek yang kini mengamati ikan tangkapannya dengan pandangan seperti saat dia sedang lapar. Bahkan, Naruto sempat melihat kakek itu menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam menyaksikan ikan bekas gigitan Naruto masih mengeluarkan uap panas.

Suara perut nyaring berbunyi mengalahkan suara binatang malam dalam hutan. Dengan wajah meronana si kakek bersiul menutupi kebodohan perutnya yang tidak mengenal rasa malu.

"Kalau mau, kakek boleh ambil satu. Toh aku belum tentu bisa memakan semuanya."

"Benarkah!?"

"Um… selama tidak keberatan dengan ikan di hutan ini." jawab Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Guruku selalu berkata jika ikan hutan ini adalah ikan terbaik yang ada di sepenjuru Konoha."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… karena dialah yang mengajariku cara memancing?"

Keduanya pun tertawa dan Naruto berpikir jika kakek asing ini bukanlah orang jahat. Sorot matanya berbeda dengan orang-orang yang selama ini Naruto temui, penuh harmoni dan kasih sayang, sama dengan kakek penjual ramen.

"Lihatlah betapa menakjubkannya para bintang yang menemani kita malam ini," kata si kakek mengandah kepalanya ke langit diiukuti juga oleh Naruto.

"Mereka selalu senantiasa menawarkan cahaya kepada kita para manusia agar tidak tersesat atapun takut dengan apa yang disebut dengan kegelapan. Begitu juga dengan matahari yang ada di siang hari. Hebat bukan? benda bernama bintang itu."

"Heh… jadi bola bersinar di siang hari itu juga merupakan sebuah bintang?"

"Begitulah. Dunia ini tak mengenal batas. Masih banyak hal yang belum kita ketahui tentang dunia ini. dan disinilah manusia bertugas untuk mencari apa yang tidak mereka ketahui."

" _Mencari yang tidak mereka ketahui_?" kata Naruto mengulang perkataan sang kakek yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis, membuatnya sedikit merona.

"Tepat. Dunia ini menyidakan banyak hal. Entah itu yang dibutuhkan ataupun tidak, semua tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Terus melangkah untuk mencapai tujuan adalah tujuan kenapa Manusia diciptakan."

Naruto terdiam, kembali memandang bintang yang semakin terang di atas sana. Melupakan keberadaan si kakek yang menyantap ikan bakarnya utuk kedua kalinya. Selama ini Naruto berpikir bahwa dunia sangat membencinya dengan membiarkan dirinya hidup di tengah orang-orang yang membenci dirinya. dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa masih ada hal lain yang belum dia tahu tentang dunia ini, alam semsta ini.

 _Benerkah ada hal lain yang telah menunggu Naruto untuk dicari tahu olehnya. Benarkah masih ada hal baik yang tengah menunggunya_ , bisikan hati kecilnya itu terus memenuhi kepalanya. Hingga tanpa sadar Naruto menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang dia lakukan di depan orang lain.

Naruto ingin tahu seberapa luas dunia ini!

* * *

 **Omake**

Ruang oval itu penuh dengan kertas serta buku yang berceceran di atas meja maupun di bawah lantai. Pemilik ruangan sekaligus orang terpenting di desa Konoha itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suasana bak kapal pecah itu, seakan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage ketiga, dijuluki sebagai Profesor dengan kemampuan yang hampir menyamai mendiang legenda ayahnya, duduk bersandar mengamati bulan yang kini mencapai fase puncaknya. Mulutnya menghembuskan asap sebelum menghisap kembali cerutu dari gading itu.

Hiruzen selalu suka dengan suasana hening tengah malam, membuat pikirannya melayang mengenang masa lalu yang kini menunggu untuk disusun ulang dalam balutan nostalgia. Ia kembali terkenang dengan tim kecilnya dulu, dimana mereka dibawah naungan _Tobirama sensei_ banyak melakukan hal-hal yang hiruzen sendiri ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya kembali.

"Sampai setua inipun, aku masih kerap mengambil keputusan yang pada akhirnya selalu kusesali di lain waktu. Apa benar orang yang selalu mengambil pilihan bodoh seperti ini tepat untuk memimpin Konoha? _Hashirama sensei, Tobirama sensei_?"

Dusta jika Hiruzen tidak mengakuinya. Benar Konoha kini sedang dalam kondusi yang aman, jauh dari masalah. Namun, dibalik itu semua hanya Hiruzen yang paling tahu bahwa hanya ada ilusi yang membukus Konoha saat ini.

Kepergian murid kesayangan yang kini menorehkan tinta hitam dalam sejarah Konoha, hubungan dengan sahabat lama yang semakin memburuk. Bahkan, yang terbaru adalah krisis kepercayaan Uchiha yang membuat kerut dahinya semakin bertambah. Sekali lagi Hiruzen akan dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit dan jujur dia sudah lelah dengan semua itu.

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa setangah jam yang lalu, aku telah memberikan instruksi kepada semua Anbu untuk tidak mengusikku kecuali jika ada situasi gawat. Dan aku yakin _jika Konoha masih sangat aman untuk saat ini._ "

"Maaf menganggu waktu anda Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen menghela nafas, memutar kursinya, mendapatkan sosok Anbu dengan kode _Neko_ tengah berlutut di depannya.

"Jadi… ada apa hingga kau meninggalkan pos penjagaanmu, seingatku di gerbang timur bukan?" kata Hiruzen tenang, siap mendengar apapun dari anbu di depannya ini.

"Saya membawa laporan bahwa ada penyusup yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam desa."

"Penyusup?"

" _Hai'_ sewaktu saya kembali dari kantor pusat setelah meyampaikan laporan berkala, saya mendapati semua penjaga pingsan. Tidak ada ada kerusakan, seakan penyusup itu masuk dengan mudah tanpa terlibat pertempuran dengan para penjaga."

Hiruzen mengerutkan dahinya sibuk berpikir, membuat sang Anbu berusaha menebak apa langkah yang akan diambil sang Komandan tertinggi di depannya.

Hokage itu memang memerintahkan untuk diberlakukannya jam malam sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan sampai meningkatkan keamanan di seluruh titik desa. Kabar larinya beberapa tawanan dari salah satu penjara mengusiknya akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih lagi karena tawanan yang lari itu akan menjadi petaka di kemudian hari jika penduduk mengetahui siapa tawanan yang berhasil lolos itu.

"Apa mereka terkenan pengaruh _Genjutsu_?" tanya Hiruzen tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, kami sudah menggunakan semua jutsu yang ada, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda jika korban terkena _genjutsu_. Oh, saya baru ingat seluruh penjaga dalam kondisi kaku seperti patung.

"Kaku seperti patung?"

" _Hai'i"_

Hiruzen kembali diam, mengolah semua informasi yang disampaikan oleh Neko. Detik berikutnya senyum mengulas wajah uzurnya, membuat Neko terkejut karenanya. Alih-alih memerintahkan untuk mencari penyusup seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan, Hokage yang sangat disanjung ini malah tersenyum. Bahkan dia sempat menikmati kue manis di atas piring.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Tidak perlu khwatir. Penyusup itu tak akan membahayakan Konoha."

"T-tapi para penjaga—"

"Biar aku yang akan menanganinya," sela Hiruzen. "Kau sampaikan saja kepada para perawat medis untuk menyiapkan bangsal kosong untuk menampung para penjaga. Suruh mereka juga menyiapkan baskom untuk menampung muntahan untuk jaga-jaga."

"Baskom untuk muntahan?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan." Kata Hiruzen tegas membuat Neko berjengit pelan. "Apa kau sudah tidak mempercayai orang yang sudah memimpin Konoha sangat lama bahkan sebelum kau lahir?"

"T-tidak. Saya mohon maaf."

Tanpa berkata lebih banyak, Neko meninggalkan ruang oval, menjadikan Hiruzen kembali dalam keheningan. Dia tak langsung beranjak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia tahu, jika tak ada masalah membiarkan para penjaga dalam kondisi seperti sekarang sedikit lebih lama, _karena dia sangat tahu penyebab mereka menjadi seperti itu_.

"Kuharap apa yang kupilih kali ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semua. Untukmu dan juga untuknya…. _Benar ini semua demi melepaskan beban Naru_ …"


	3. 02

02

Naruto ternganga dan terpaku. Kedua matanya menatap objek asing yang harusnya tak ada di sana. Sofa warna jeruk yang tadinya kosong ketika dia tinggalkan sebelum berangkat tidur, kini ditempati seorang pria tengah tidur dengan posisi menyamping hingga Naruto bisa melihat jelas rupa tamu paginya itu. _Siapa orang itu?_

Naruto berjalan mendekat, melupakan ramen instan yang sudah lebih dulu mengotori lantai.

Pria itu terlau keren untuk dianggap sebagai pencuri. Wajah aristokrat, kulit putih seakan selalu mendapat perawatan, serta rambut sekelam malam penuh misteri. Dia jadi teringat dengan kak Shisui yang pernah menolongnya tempo hari.

Naruto masih terus menatap wajah pria asing itu sampai-sampai dia merona karenanya. Ditepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras, membuang jauh pikiran aneh yang sempat bersarang di otak. Hebatnya pria itu masih terus tertidur, meski suara tepukan tadi cukup keras.

Selain itu, tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya _robe_ hitam yang nyaris menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh serta sebuah pedang ramping bersandar di tangan sofa. Naruto memandang lama senjata itu.

Ada sensasi aneh ketika Naruto menatap senjata yang masih terbungkus _Scabbard_ berbahan logam dengan warna yang sama dengan surai orang asing itu.

Sensasi itu semakin kuat hingga tanpa sadar, perlahan tangan Naruto terjulur, berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhnya jika jadi kau," Naruto mendengar suara di sampingnya. "terakhir kali ada orang yang menyentuhnya… _orang itu mati terbakar dengan jeritan yang memilukan_."

Naruto tersentak kaget. Dia terjungkal hingga tanpa sengaja kaki kanan menyenggol salah satu sudut meja. Alahasil punggung merasa ngilu begitu lantai berbahan kayu keras alih-alih matras empuk sebagai tempat pendaratan.

" _I-itte…"_

"Itu akibat jika seenaknya menyentuh barang milik orang lain. Harusnya kau beruntung aku mencegahmu. Biasanya aku lebih memilih melihat orang sepertimu mati terbakar. Yah… hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan yang menarik."

Keduanya saling menatap. Mata hitamnya menatap mata Naruto. Ada luka gores kecil di bagian pipi kanan yang tadi sempat lolos dari pegamatan.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya pria itu dingin.

"Ee, Oh, Eh?" kata Naruto kikuk.

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan." Pria itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa berjalan tergesa menuju toilet.

Mata biru lautnya masih mengekor kemana pria itu beranjak. Barulah menit berikutnya, Naruto sadar jika dia sudah membiarkan seorang tak dikenal masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tiga puluh menit berselang suara air terdengar diikuti daun pintu yang terbuka. Wajah lega pria itu mendadak sirna begitu Naruto muncul di depannya dengan senjata miliknya teracung tepat di wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!" tuntut Naruto, mengacungkan pedang bagaikan kapak yang digenggam dengan kedua tangan. " _Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku_?."

"Wow, _kiddo_ pertama tenangkan dirimu ok? Tidak sopan mengacungkan pedang kepada orang yang baru saja melakukan kegiatan rutinnya di pagi hari dan kedua… aku terkejut kau bisa menyentuh pedangku tanpa terluka sedikitpun."

"Pedang ap—Waa!" Naruto melemparnya asal yang ditangkap sempurna oleh sang pemilik. Dia segera mengecek kedua telapak tangan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda luka bakar seperti yang dia kira.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa menyentuhnya,"—Pria itu mengamati pedangnya seklilas sebelum beralih kembali menatap Naruto—"bahkan _Natsu_ sendiri juga terkejut karenanya. Katakan padaku, apa sebelumnya kau telah melakukan kontrak dengan _roh_? Karena seingatku _dia_ tak pernah mengatakan jika ada orang lain yang menjalin kontrak roh selain diriku."

"Kontrak? Apa itu kontrak?"

Pria itu memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. Melihat respon bocah itu, dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Pedang di tanganya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Begini saja _kiddo_. Bagaimana kalau kau siapkan makanan untuku? Aku belum makan sejak kemarin."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Melakukan apa yang diminta oleh pria itu. Dia membuka lemari penyimpanan _ramen_ , namun gerak tangannya terhenti ketika merasakan ada yang salah …

"Tunggu dulu!, kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu _dattebayou_! Harusnya aku mengusirmu. _Siapa kau ini_?" tanya Naruto.

" _Huh_. Kau ini banyak menuntut ya. Namaku Aizu, apa itu sudah cukup untukmu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kerumahku?"

"Karena pintu apartemenmu tidak terkunci dengan benar," kata Aizu pelan.

"Tidak terkunci dengan benar?"

"Apa kau selalu mengulang perkataan orang lain dan aku harus mengatakannya berkali-kali agar kau mengerti? Kau ini bodoh ya?" ejek Aizu.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" kata Naruto. "Jangan seenaknya mengatakan orang lain bodoh _dattebayou!"_

"Bodoh dan menggunakan akhiran yang aneh. Lengkap sudah deritamu nak."

Naruto menggerutu kesal dan berjalan ke arah pintu nyatanya memang tidak terkunci dan dia langsung syok kerenanya.

"Lihat? Sekarang apa kau sadar dengan kebodohanmu? Nah kalau begitu buatkan aku makanan dan kita tutup basa-basi yang hanya semakin membuatku kehabisan tenaga. Kau punya ramen bukan? buatkan aku tiga bungkus."

Naruto menatap kesal pria yang seenaknya masuk itu kini malah santai di atas sofa dan menyuruhnya seperti seorang pelayan. Dia lantas mengambil payung dari rak dan melemparkanya brutal ke arah pria itu.

"Keluar!" teriak Naruto. "Keluar kau maling! Keluar dari rumahku!"

* * *

Aizu tahu kalau sifatnya memang sedikit kurang beradab. Kakaknya selalu mengingatkan sisi negatifnya yang satu itu, _selalu_.

Aizu mendaki undakan tangga dengan sebungkus Takoyaki hangat sebagai ucapan maaf. Sejujurnya bukan _style_ -nya untuk menundukan kepala begitu mudah, apalagi kepada bocah empat tahun. Tapi, ingatan akan _permintaan seseorang_ memaksanya menilai ulang situasinya.

Pintu kembali dibuka dengan mudah seperti semalam ketika dia masuk. _Anak itu tidak belajar sama sekali_. Pikir Aizu dalam hati. Dia sudah nyaris memaki pemilik rumah andai kondisi bak kapal pecah tidak mengejutkannya, takoyaki dalam bungkus plastik-pun jatuh begitu saja.

"I-ini."

Kunai siap menghalau serangan kejutan. Pekerjaan serta pengalaman lah yang mengajarinya. Aizu masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto, bersiaga.

"Tampaknya mereka mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Oh bagus sekali, pekerjaan baru yang menyebalkan," gerutu Aizu. Dia sudah mengecek seluruh sudut rumah, tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan ataupun pemilik rumah yang kini raib tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Hanya ada kekacuan seperti sehabis diterjang angin topan.

Aizu memilih duduk di satu-satunya perbotan berupa kursi yang masih dikatakan layak digunakan. Dia berpikir serius, meniti tiap kepingan informasi dalam otaknya.

Selagi berpikir, kedua telinga menangkap bunyi langkah kaki kian mendekat: ada dua orang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga."

Segera, Aizu masuk ke dalam toilet. Memang bukan tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Namun, dia sudah siap jika tertangkap basah.

Didengarnya langkah kaki terhenti. Disusul suara dua orang pria dewasa.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar hebat! Acara perpisahan yang luar biasa. Mizuki benar-benar paham bagaimana cara tepat untuk mengusir setan cilik itu. Aku bersumpah akan mengajaknya bertemu dengan _Geisha_ kenalanku."

"Yeah dia memang ahlinya. Mengumpulkan para bajingan untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, baginya hanya masalah kecil. Belum lagi dengan sifatnya itu, _benar-benar srigala berbulu domba_."

"Kau benar kawan. Untuk yang satu itu aku setuju denganmu. Ah… Sudahlah kita cek seisi rumah, mungkin saja bocah keparat itu sudah kembali."

Aizu bertaruh apakah pintu toilet akan terbuka saat itu juga, tangannya sudah siap melayangkan tinju. Namun,nyatanya tak ada yang memilih toilet. Kedua orang itu—dari suara langkahnya—masuk ke dalam dapur dan kamar tidur yang kebutalan bersebelahan langsung dengan tempat dimana Aizu bersembunyi.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Baguslah. Akhirnya pembawa malapetaka itu pergi juga dari sini. Sudah dari dulu aku ingin megusir anak iblis itu."

"Kau hanya bisa bicara Fuji! Nyatanya Mizuki-lah yang melakukannya. Kerjaanmu hanyalah menggerutu dan bercumbu dengan _Geisha!_ "

"Oi aku orang penting tahu! Bisa gawat jika _mereka_ menangkapku basah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kau tahu sendiri kan desas-desus jika ada Anbu yang mengikuti anak sialan itu? aku sih memilih untuk tidak mengambil resiko selama ada orang lain yang mau melakukannya."

"Omong kosong! Kau hanya pandai mencari alasan. Sudahlah cepat periksa toilet itu. mungkin saja anak sial itu bersembunyi disana."

Yang disuruh pun langsung membuka pintu toilet dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mendadak tangan terkepal ke arahnya sukses menghantam wajahnya tepat di bagian hidung. Saking keras hingga hidung Fuji remuk mengeluarkan darah. Pria berambut coklat gelap itu langsung terkapar begitu kepala terbentur dinding.

Rekan Fuji langsung menyiapkan kunai. Tapi, Aizu bergerak lebih cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ninja itu terjatuh dan sukses dikunci oleh Aizu dengan menidihnya: hanya sebuah tinju keras tepat diperut serta beberapa serangan lanjutan, Aizu berhasil menumbangkan musuhya.

"Jangan bergerak ataupun bicara tanpa kusuruh. Sekali kau melanggar, isi kepalamu akan ku didihkan hingga menguap." Ancam Aizu menempelkan dua jari tangan kanan tepat di dahi pria itu.

"Si-siapa k—" belum sempat pria itu selesai berkata,, tiba-tiba otaknya terasa panas seperti dipanggang di atas pembakaran. Ninja berpangkat chunin itu mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha membebaskan diri, namun cengkraman Aizu pada lehernya terlampau kuat.

"L-lepaskan. A-ampun. S-sakit sakit!"

"Menyedihkan hanya seperti ini saja kau sudah menjerit seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana orang sepertimu lolos ujian Chunin? Beruntung perang sudah tidak ada. Kalau tidak aku jamin kau adalah orang pertama yang mati konyol." Aizu melepaskan sentuhan kedua jarinya, namun tidak untuk bagian leher. "Sekarang bicara apa yang kusuruh, jika tidak aku tak akan segan melelehkan otakmu seperti bubur."

Pria itu mengangguk lemah. Aizu menyeringai. Dia kembali menyentuh kening pria dibawahnya, nyaris membuatnya berteriak jika tidak mendapat ancaman Aizu.

"Diam! Kalau kau menurut tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ini hanya sekedar untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau berbohong. Nah, sekarang katakan… siapa namamu?" tanya Aizu pelan.

"K-kei." Jawab pria yang diketahui bernama Kei.

"Dimana anak kecil itu? apa yang terjadi disini?"

"A-aku tidak—"

"Mau berbohong?" ancam Aizu.

"Sungguh! Aku hanya mendengar Dari Mizuki! Dia mengatakan kalau anak iblis itu sudah dia usir. Dia juga sudah memporak-porandakan Rumahnya. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

"Mizuki? Siapa dia?"

"Seorang Chunin yang bekerja sebagai pengajar di akademi. Dia tinggal di daerah sini. K-kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana," kata Kei.

"Itu bisa diatur. Jadi… kau tidak tahu anak yang kau sebut 'anak setan' itu pergi kemana?" tanya Aizu yang mulai kehilangan minat untuk mengorek informasi lebih jauh.

"Su-sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Kau tidak berguna sekarang."

"Ti-tidak tunggu—" Kei keburu pingsan. Aizu buru-buru bangkit dan menarik Kei bergabung dengan rekannya, menguncinya dalam toilet dan membuang kuncinya tepat ke dalam tong sampah.

"Beruntung kalian berdua. Biasanya aku paling benci meninggalkan musuh setengah-setengah. Ayahku mendidik keras untuk langsung menghancurkan lawan. Berterima kasihlah pada kakek tua itu. jika tidak bisa kujamin kalian akan langsung tidur dibawah tanah."

Aizu melakukan _hand seal_ rumit sebelum menepuk tangannya ke lantai. Berikutnya muncul gagak dari kepulan asap, uniknya leher gagak itu terikat tali rantai berpendar cahaya putih. Mirip rantai cakra dalam _Fuinjutsu_ klan Uzumaki.

"Aku sudah menyalin semuanya ke dalam memorimu. Sampaikan pada kakek tua itu dan katakan _'aku akan mengurus semuanya'_ " kata Aizu.

Gagak hitam itu berkaok pelan seakan mengerti dan terbang keluar melalui pintu yang terbuka. Aizu mengamati kepergian burung itu sebelum lenyap dalam sekelebat mata.

* * *

Naruto tahu kabur dan menangis seperti ini malah membuat orang-orang itu semakin senang. Hampir seharian sudah dia menangis. Berdiam diri dalam gua. Memeluk lutut erat-erat hingga celana basah karena air mata.

Gua itu nyaman. Beralas rumput selembut permadani. Ada curuk yan bisa digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan. Luas dan hangat. Tempat sempurna sebagai rumah di tengah hutan. Selain itu mulut gua terlindung semak beri lebat hingga nyaris tak tertembus. Satu-satunya jalan adalah lubang kecil tepat di atas Naruto saat ini.

"Kenapa? Memang apa salahku. Kenapa mereka sangat membenciku." Naruto bermonolog sambil terus menahan air mata. Kata-kata bijak kakek kemarin serasa hanya mimpi kosong. Pergi begitu saja.

Tak ada yang bisa Naruto tahan. Dia putus asa. Belum genap sehari merasa hidup, kini Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam jurang keputus-asaan.

Baru saja mengusir pria asing yang seenaknya masuk dan menyuruhnya membuat ramen. Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen dibuka paksa. Sepuluh orang tak dikenal masuk dengan senjata masing-masing di tangan. Melihat benda-benda itu, tubuhnya bergetar, dia tahu mereka datang bukan untuk sekedar minum teh.

"Apa yang kalian—"BUKK. Tanpa tahu apapun tubuh kecilnya sudah ditendang keras. Semua terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia tangkap adalah apartemennya hancur dan lari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini harusnya—"

"Harusnya apa? Mati membusuk di penjara seperti yang mereka inginkan adikku? Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja setelah apa yang dilakukan Ayah beserta Fugaku tolol itu? huh jangan naïf!"

Naruto melongak ke atas. Suara teriakan terdengar memecah keheningan. Dimakan rasa penasaran, bocah empat tahun itu menaiki undakan kayu. Satu-satu akses untuk sampai ke lubang atas gua.

Udara dingin segera menyambut Naruto. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Musim panas tak menjadikan begitu saja suhu malam lebih hangat, terlebih jika badan hanya berbalut kaos tipis.

Tak perlu susah payah mencari. Adanya bulan membuat Naruto bisa melihat jelas kedua sosok yang berjarak beberapa meter dari gua. Dua laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahunan yang tampak sedang saling berdebat.

"Apa ini? Inikah sikapmu setelah lama tidak berjumpa dengan kakakmu? Kau berniat membunuhku Saki? Orang yang sudah mengajarimu banyak hal?"

"Kau bukan kakakku! Kau hanya monster! Monster yang telah mempermalukan nama Uchiha!" kata saki dengan sebuah kunai di tangan.

"Mempermalukan? Ha ha ha! Jangan bodoh. Justru kalian lah yang mempermalukan nama Uchiha! Kalian rela menjadi anjing para Senju hanya demi kediamian palsu! Aku lah Pahlawan klan! Penerus tekad _Madara-sama_ yang akan membawa kejayaan bagi klan!"

"Kau gila Ryosei!"

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa kedua orang itu tampaknya adalah adik kakak dari klan Uchiha. Ugh! Mendengar nama klan itu membuat Naruto teringat dengan pria bernama Aizu.

"Gila? Kau anggap aku gila? Ini baru yang namanya gila adikku!" kata Ryosei psikopat.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Naruto nyaris memekik ketika jeritan Saki menggema sepenjuru hutan. Pria itu tersungkur sedangkan Ryosei tertawa semakin keras.

"Sakit? Ini baru permulaan saudaraku. Baru permulaan."

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini nii-san? Kemana senyum yang selalu kau pancarkan itu…"

"Bodoh sekali Saki. Tentu aku masih kakakmu dan akan terus menjadi kakakmu. Karena bagaimanapun kau adalah tumbal untuk kekuatan yang jauh lebih nyata. Kekuatan untuk memperkuat _Sharingan_ milikku!"

Naruto nyaris muntah ketika orang bernama Ryosei itu mencabut kedua mata adiknya tanpa belas kasih. Saki kembali menjerit namun tak berlangsung lama dia tumbang oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa Naruto lihat. Pria itu Mati.

"Tenang Saki… kematianmu adalah jalan untuk mencapai kejayaan. Seperti halnya Madara-sama yang mengorbankan adiknya."

Tubuh Naruto lemas. Dia melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tak boleh dilihat. Kakinya terpeleset mengakibatkan bunyi nyaring hingga keluar dari Gua. Sebenarnya tak cukup keras, namun suara rintihan Naruto menjadi pemancing Ryosei.

"Siapa itu?"

Dan saat itulah Naruto merasa kematian lebih dekat dan siap menebas lehernya.


	4. 03

03

"Yah, akhirnya pelarian mu berakhir di sini Uchiha Ryosei," kata Aizu sambil mengulas senyum, melihat target buruannya masih tetap sama dengan terakhir dia melihatnya. Sorot mata penuh ambisi dan dendam. "Lima hari sejak kau kabur… rasanya kita seperti bermain petak umpet yang membosankan ya."

"Begitu?" ejek Ryosei. "Wah maaf saja kalau aku bukan penghibur yang baik Tuan _Hunter_. Dan bagiamana kalau kau menyerah saja. Aku punya banyak urusan disini."

"Mau-nya sih," Aizu berjalan ke arah Ryosei. Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas Saki yang terbujur kaku di dekatnya. "Tapi, setelah melihat kebrutalanmu hari ini. aku sudah tak bisa lagi membiarkanmu terus bebas. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau yang membunuh beberapa Anbu di sana? Aku menemukan jasad mereka dalam keadaan mengenaskan."

"Kematian pantas untuk para budak _Senju_ itu."

"Begitu?"

Ryosei sama sekali tak menyangka akan dikejar oleh pengejarnya hingga ke Konoha. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan adiknya, dia memang berniat untuk segera pergi menuju tempat _orang itu_ menunggunya. Tapi suara ganjil dari bukit di seberangnya adalah awal dari pertemuannya dengan si pengejar.

Nyaris dia menemukan sumber suara ketika sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak terikat di ujungnya, menancap tepat lima senti dari ujung kakinya. Ryosei langsung meloncat ke belakang sebelum ledakan terjadi dan begitulah, dari balik asap munculah sosok si pengejar beridiri angkuh di atas bukit.

Kini jarak mereka cukup dekat. Tapi, baik Aizu ataupun Ryosei tak ada yang mengambil tindakan untuk menyerang. Keduanya saling menganalisa di balik obrolongan ringan selayaknya sedang bertukar cawan sake.

"Ah ya, aku penasaran kenapa Konoha sampai menyewa jasa Hunter. Apa mereka tidak punya Shinobi cakap untuk menangkapku," tanya Ryosei.

Aizu kembali tersenyum. "Entahlah. Aku juga tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka. Yang kutahu aku hanya mendapat _job_ untuk memburumu. Sayangnya pihak eksekutif menyuruhku untuk menangkapmu hidup-hidup dan jujur saja aku keropatan soal itu.

"melawan setengah-setengah bukan _Style_ -ku. Jadi… bagaimana kalau kau menyerah? Dengan begitu baik kita berdua tidak akan merugi kan? Kau hidup dan aku mendapat bayaran dari Asosiasi."

Ryosei tertawa. Suaranya menggema ke sepenjuru hutan. Dia sekarang terlihat menakutkan karena mengaktifkan kedua _Sahringan_ di matanya. Tatapannya mungkin bisa membunuh musuh saat itu juga.

Tapi Aizu seakan tak takut dengan intimidasi dari Ryosei. Dia malah terlihat meremehkan lawannya.

"Kau berharap aku menyerah?" tanya Ryosei. "Setelah semua yang kudapatkan sekarang? Bah! Justru kau lah yang akan mati sebagai pecundang di tempat ini!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya…." Kata Aizu.

Aizu menarik keluar pedangnya, _Natsu_. Pedang itu berwarna hitam seperti jenis ninja-to pada umumnya, tapi bentuknya yang lebih panjang dan melengkung menjadikannya mirip katana.

Aizu melesat maju. Gerekannya cepat, nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi, kedua mata Ryosei mampu membacanya.

 ***TRANNGGG**

Mereka berdua saling memerkan adu ketangkasan masing-masing. Berduel begitu serunya seakan dunia hanya milik mereka. Suara denting kedua senjata menimbulkan bunyi nyaring sepenjuru hutan.

Menangkis. Menyerang. Irama pertarungan setelah lima belas menit masih tetap konstan. Keduanya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda menyerah.

"Khe! Kupikir apa, tapi pedangmu benar-benar tumpul ya!" Ryosei dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam kunai, berusaha mencari celah. Tapi pertahanan Aizu sangat rapat.

"Hm… pedangku memang tumpul dalam kondisi seperti ini. jadi aku hanya mencoba mengecek apa kedua matamu itu bisa membaca gerakanku. Dan sepertinya Sharinganmu bukan sekedar hiasan saja ."

Ryosei bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing. Tapi raut tenang Aizu menjadi pemicu emosinya. Lawannya sama sekali tak terlihat kelelahan dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Sialan kau! Jangan meremehkanku bajingan!"

Ryosei melihat celah, tapi sekali lagi gagal karena gerakan ayunan pedang Aizu yang cepat. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Aizu yakin bisa menembus pertahanan Ryosei, dipaksa menahan rasa kesal ketika kedua Sharingan itu berhasil membaca pola serangannya.

Keduanya mengambil langkah bersamaan, melompat mundur. Dirasa yakin apa yang mereka lakukan tak membuahkan hasil.

Ryosei bisa saja menjebak Aizu ke dalam Genjutsu. Tapi pertarungan sebelumnya menunjukan bahwa teknik itu tak begitu berpengaruh. Entah kenapa Aizu selalu bisa lepas dari pengaruh genjutsunya.

Ryosei menyeka keringatnya. Pertarungan ini harus segera diselesaikan. Dalam satu hari dia sudah lima kali berhadapan dengan musuh. Dua orang Jounin dan Anbu dan disusul pertarungan kecil dengan adiknya. Tenaganya belum pulih benar dan kini dipaksa bertarung dengan musuh yang selama ini mengejarnya.

"Aku akui kau hebat," puji Aizu. "Untuk seukuran Uchiha dengan sharingan bisa sepertimu. Kau bisa mengimbangi kecepatan pedangku. Aku jadi semakin ingin tahu bagaimana kalau matamu berevolusi menjadi _mangekyou_."

"Wah sayangya aku sama sekali tak berniat menunjukannya," kata Ryosei.

"Begitukah? Sangat disayangkan. Padahal aku berharap bisa terhibur begitu tahu kau adalah Uchiha waktu itu… tapi sudahlah, kesempatanku masih banyak."

Mendadak lima buah shuriken yang kemudian berlipat ganda menyerang ke arah Aizu. Dia cukup menggerakan pedangnya dan berhasil menangkis semua serangan kejutan itu. Tapi, sesuatu yang tak disangka terjadi. Nyatanya itu hanyalah umpan. Serangan yang sebenarnya adalah Shuriken yang sebelumnya telah dipasang tali kawat.

Aizu tak berkutik ketika tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang hingga menghantam pohon. Sekalipun pedangnya masih aman digenggaman. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk memotong barang satu helai kawat. Aizu benar-benar seperti ikan yang sudah terjerat umpan pancing.

Ryosei menyeringai melihat musuhnya jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Giginya menggigit kuat ujung kawat. Tangannya sudah siap membentuk segel.

Melihat segel yang dibentuk oleh Ryosei, Aizu tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu teknik apa yang akan dikeluarkan Uchiha itu. Hanya saja dia tak menduga pertarungan ini akan berakhir jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraanya.

"Kau akan menggunakan tekinik itu?" tanya Aizu seakan tak peduli jika nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Begitulah. Kau tahu juga rupanya?" kata Aizu masih menggigit ujung kawat dan menarik napas kuat-kuat. "kalau begitu kau pasti tahu seberapa kauatnya teknik ini kan."

"Entahlah… bagaimana kalau kita coba?"

Api berhembus. Merambat di permukaan kawat dengan cepat. Tak sampai setengah menit, api merah berkobar membakar Aizu berikut pohon di belakangnya. Nyala api benar-benar besar seakan mengekspresikan kekesalan Ryosei. Pohon-pohon lain juga ikut terbakar. Membuat sebagian hutan dimakan jilatan api panas.

Serangan itu terus dikeluarkan selama lima menit lamannya. Sebelum meninggalkan sebagian hutan yang hangus terbakar dan pedang milik Aizu menancap begitu saja di atas tanah. tak ada tanda-tanda Aizu, bahkan jasadnya pun tak bersisa seakan habis terbakar panasnya api.

Ryosei berteriak penuh kegirangan. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Bahkan saat membunuh adiknya saja masih jauh daripada rasa puas melihat musuhnya hangus terbakar.

"Inilah kekuatan yang dianugerahkan Madara-sama!" seru Ryosei menatap langit malam. "Inilah kekuatan sebenarnya seorang _Uchiha_."

"Kekuatan Uchiha yang sebenarnya bukan terletak dari kau bisa menghabisi musuh. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan ikatan cinta dengan sesama. Karena cinta adalah refleksi dari Uchiha itu sendiri."

Tebasan pedang itu cepat dan tajam. Ryosei yakin pedang hitam ini masih tertacap di atas tanah dan Aizu sudah hangus terbakar. Bukan malah berdiri di belekangnya tiba-tiba dan memutar apa yang dilihatnya tiga ratus enam puluh drajat.

Kepala buronan terlepas dari tempatnya, melayang dan berputar di udara sebelum jatuh ke atas semak. Bahkan ketika kepala Ryosei terputus, mulutnya masih bergerak seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tubuhnya pun ikut roboh, meninggalkan Aizu tanpa luka di belakangnya. Mata kelamnya menyorotkan kebencian. Dibelahnya udara dengan sekali ayunan, menghilangkan noda darah dari tubuh pedang.

Pria itu berjalan ke arah tubuh Saki. Dia memandang sejenak jasad pria dua puluh tahunan. Walau mati, Aizu merasa Saki tengah tersenyum ke arahnya seakan mengatakan _'terima kasih sudah mencegah kakakku untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh'_. Dia meletakan dua botol berisi bola mata Sharingan dia atas jasad itu sebelum menyemburkan api, membakar habis jasad Saki menjadi abu.

"Sampai matipun kau masih tetap tidak membenci kakakmu…. Namamu akan selalu kukenang wahai Uchiha muda."

Aizu menatap langit malam. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan langit begitu gelap. Sama dengan hatinya yang selalu hampa sejak _hari itu_. Aizu memang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak selayaknya pria tua dalam berbagai kisah. Tapi, dia sendiri hingga saat ini belum yakin apakah kata-kata sesuai dengan dirinya. dia hanya hidup untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu. Aizu hidup untuk mencegah kehancuran Dunia ini.

"Oya? Sudah mau keluar? Kupikir kau akan terus meringkuk sampai aku menyeretmu keluar… ne _Uzumaki Naruto_?"

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tampak seperti gadis cengeng. Apa yang diintipnya sejak tadi tak akan pernah bisa dia lenyapkan sampai jiwa terlepas dari raga ini.


	5. 04

04

Kejadian Seminggu kemarin serasa mimpi buruk bagi Naruto, sekalipun mimpi tersebut jauh lebih baik ketimbang dikejar puluhan orang hanya kerena tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga. Matanya jauh lebih berat setiap kali terbangun, begitu pula dengan respon anggota tubuh lain yang seakan tak pernah siap menyambut hari yang baru.

Ini bukan lagi masalah dirinya yang dibenci, Naruto sudah kebal dengan semua itu. Walau tak menutup kemungkinan akan ada air mata yang jatuh jika hati terperosok lebih dalam. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya setelah kejadian di malam itu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ironis memang, saat anak seusia dirinya harusnya diisi dengan hal-hal menyenangkan. Naruto terkadang bersikap dewasa dan berpikir hal-hal yang sama sekali tak cocok untuk anak umur empat tahun. Mungkin kelebihannya dalam cepat menerima informasi melalui buku bacaan itulah faktor penyabab sikapya sekarang. Bahkan pernah sekali Shisui menganggap Naruto seperti pria berumur tiga puluh tahun. _pujian yang aneh_.

"Oi bocah! Makanan dalam kulkas sudah habis. Sebaiknya kau pergi cepat jika tidak mau roti kering dan selali menjadi menu sarapanmu!"

Seruan Aizu hanya dibalas umpatan kecil oleh Naruto.

Aizu adalah orang yang aneh. Terkadang dia merupakan sosok misterius ketika Naruto melihat sorot matanya itu. Namun, dalam urusan makanan dia menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan. Seperti saat ini.

Sejak kejadian itu, pria aneh itu seenaknya memutuskan tinggal di apartemen-nya itu. Ingin sekali sebenarnya Naruto mengusir pria menyebalkan itu. Tapi jika uang yang banyak serta makanan sehat tiap hari sebagai gantinya, Naruto harus memikirkannya kembali dengan serius.

"Oi! Bo—"

"Iya aku tahu berisik!" sela Naruto sebelum lengkingan dari luar kamar memacah semua perabotan kaca di rumahnya. Segera dia pergi membasuh muka, walau kentara dari wajahnya untuk tak ingin menjalankan aktifitas apapun hari ini. Tapi, suara perutnya memang tak pernah mengerti kata malu.

 _Ah sudahlah, mungkin akan ada hal menarik di luar sana_.

"Ah Naru-chan mau belanja?" sapa Oki melihat pelanggan kecilnya ini muncul sambil melihat puluhan ikan segar baru dari dikirim beberapa menit lalu.

"Begitulah. Seperti biasa ya. Ah untuk hari ini Meuniere satu bungkus."

" _Ayyo_! Akan kutambah lima potong sebagai bonus."

"Oh, Terima kasih!"

Oki adalah pria tua berusia tujuh puluh yang hingga kini masih terus menekuni usahanya sebagai penjual sayur dan ikan. Kedua anak laki-lakinya tewas di medan perang sehingga dia berjuang sendiri untuk menantang kerasnya kehidupan. Terbukti dengan cekatannya dia membersihkan ikan alih-alih melakakukan pekerjan ringan selayaknya pria uzur.

Kakek itu juga sedikit dari mereka yang melihat Naruto sebagai anak kecil biasa tanpa embel-embel 'pembawa sial' atau sejenisnya. Sekalipun cacian itu tumbuh subur, Oki lebih percaya dengan naluri yang mengatakan jika Naruto kelak akan menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa kelak.

"Ini semuanya! Aku juga memasukan tomat segar hasil dari kebunku sendiri. Kuharap kau suka," kata Oki.

Naruto menerima kantung itu yang pada awalnya terasa berat di kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikan anda."

"Ho ho. Tidak perlu. Melihat wajah manismu berbalanja di tokoku itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Naruto tersenyum mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum meniti beratnya barang belanjaan menuju rumahnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, tak sabar menahan perut rewelnya. Tapi, bukan Konoha jika tidak memberikan rintangan dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto. Tiga orang dewasa berdiri tepat menghalangi gang yang biasa dia lewati, tampang ketiganya terbaca jelas ketika melihat sosok Naruto. _Oh mulai hari ini aku harus menjaga ucapanku_.

"Jadi benar kalau anak setan ini kembali lagi hm? Dasar Mizuki tak berguna!" kata pria paling pendek diantara ketiganya

"Sudahlah tak usah memperdulikan orang tak berguna seperti dia. Lagipula kita bertiga dan tak ada orang disekitar sini. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin menghajar sesuatu hari ini," kini giliran orang berpawakan tinggi besar berjalan mendekat sambil melemaskan otot-otot tangannya. Kedua orang lainya berjalan mengikuti.

"Fu fu. Jangan lupakan bagianku," kata pria berkepala botok dengan nada cempreng seperti anak kecil.

Tak perlu susah payah untuk meringkus Naruto. Bocah empat tahun itu sendiri juga tak berusaha lari. Sudah lama dia tak mendapatkan hadiah dari Konoha seperti ini, terakhir dua hari sebelum pertemuannya dengan kakek asing yang hingga saat ini belum Naruto ketahui namanya.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau memang sudah siap untuk kuhajar bocah." Kata pria pendek mengepal tangan kananya kuat-kuat.

Naruto berpikir bagaimana reaksi Aizu ketika mendapati Naruto pulang dengan babak belur nanti. Apakah nanti Aizu akan membalasnya demi dirinya atau kantung kresek belanjaan yang kini dilempar ke sembarang arah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Suara lantang itu sukses membuat ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto sendiri tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengetahui siapa pendatang baru itu. Dia sudah tahu siapa itu dan untuk pertama kalinya dia sama sekali tak gembira melihat Uchiha Shisui datang menolongnya.

Seperti biasa kedatangan Shisui selalu bisa mengatasi masalah sekalipun orang dewasa adalah lawannya. Anak beda lima tahun dari Naruto itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Sekalipun sikapnya cukup konyol, iris kelam warisan Uchiha itu bisa membekukan siapapun yang mencoba berkutik sembarangan.

"Kau itu selalu terjebak hal-hal yang unik Naruto-kun," Shisui mendekat dan membantu Naruto memunguti isi belanjaan yang tercecer. Untung tak ada yang rusak, hanya debu yang sekali usap akan langsung hilang."

"Konoha saja yang telalu cinta denganku."

Shisui menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sikap anak empat tahun itu. Tapi memilih diam dan membantunya. Melihat semua sudah kembali ke dalam kantung plastik, tiba-tiba entah atas dorongan apa, Shisui menarik tangan Naruto, membawa pergi bocah itu ke tempat yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya.

"Shisui-nii? M-mau kemana kita?" tanya Naruto masih keget dengan sikap spontan Shisui.

"Sudahlah ikut saja."

Shisui melempar senyum yang lebih terlihat sebuah cengiran. Naruto diam dan membiarkan saja si Uchiha itu membawanya kemanapun dia suka. Toh Shiusui tak pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya, _setidaknya sampai sekarang_.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui mulai ramai karena arah menuju pusat desa. Naruto berusaha mengabaikan tatapan aneh para penduduk. Tentu saja, seorang anak yang dianggap pembawa sial bersama anggota Klan Uchiha yang tersohor. Naruto bisa membayangkan seberapa larisnya berita itu jika tersebar.

Kini mereka mulai memasuki daerah sepi. Hanya beberapa orang semisal para petani yang akan berangkat ke ladang atau sekumpulan anak kecil yang bersiap bermain di taman. Naruto sendiri masih belum bisa menebak kemana Shisui membawanya pergi, dia belum pernah menjakau bagian barat desa.

"Selamat datang di kedai danggo terenak di Konoha!"

Naruto mengabaikan promosi Shisui karena kondisi bangunan di depannya jauh lebih menarik. Tua adalah kesan pertama Naruto melihat kedai yang ukurannya tak juah besar dari Ichiraku di pusat desa. warna dinding kusam begitu pula gorden yang tak lagi jelas menampilkan aksara dango.

Satu-satunya yang segar mungkin adalah wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan yang sepintas mengingatkan Naruto dengan anak si penjual ramen Ichiraku. Wanita itu langsung menyapa begitu mendengar suara Shisui.

"Ah, Shisui-san lama tidak berjumpa. Loh tidak bersama Itachi?"

"Oh maniak baca buku itu sibuk bermain dengan adiknya. Nee-chan tahu kan sikap _brocon_ -nya itu," kata Shisui.

Kakak itu terkikik geli sebelum menyadari keberadaan Naruto. "Wah! Siapa adik manis ini? adikmu?"

"Mau nya sih. Sayangnya dia hanya kenalan baik yang suka mencari masalah," kata shisui nyengir yang kali ini mengacak surai merah itu gemas. Kakak perempuan itu kembali terkikik dan Naruto merasa wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat. _Benarkah Shisui menganggap dia sebagai adiknya_.

Mereka berdua mengobrol sejenak sebelum si kakak periang itu masuk kedalam. Tak sampai lima menit dua piring berisi dango lengkap dengan teh hangat sudah terantar. Shisui langsung membabat habis, seakan sudah lama tak mencicipi kudapan manis itu. wajahnya begitu ceria seakan menikmati makanan yang turun dari langit.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau belum sarapan, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu."

"T-tapi,"

"Tak ada penolakan."

Naruto mendesah. Dia memang tak akan bisa menolak ajakan Shisui apapun itu. Dengan tak berselera dia mengigit bola manis itu. Jujur jika Naruto dalam keadaan biasa, pasti akan berteriak 'Ini enak!', tapi kini sekalipun lidahnya terguncang akan rasa Dango itu, raut wajahnya berkata lain.

"Ada masalah? Kau tidak ceria seperti biasa. Sama seperti wajah Paman Fugaku ketika berhadapan dengan tumpukan laporan Kepolisian Konoha," kata Shisui mencoba menceriakan suasana.

"Ah? Um tak ada kok. Semua sama seperti biasa." Naruto tahu sekalipun dia pandai beralasan mata kelam shisui tak akan bisa ditipu semudah itu.

Kedauanya diam menikmati udara pagi yang segar dan hangat. Jalanan yang tadinya sepi kini mulai dipenuhi aktifitas penduduk. Anehnya keberadaan kedai ini tak menarik perhatian. Naruto sendiri beruntung, karena tak perlu meladeni para warga itu. Shisui tampak puas menikmati sarapan dangonya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memakan sedikit dan menatap cemilan manis itu sambil lalu.

"Kau tahu. setiap hari aku dan temanku Itachi, selalu mampir ke toko ini untuk memasan dango. Aku merasa jika dango di tempat ini memiliki mantra untuk mendorong seseorang bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya," kata Shisui memecah kehengingan Susana.

Naruto memilih diam. Jika pun arah pembicaraan ini mengacu pada pemberian semnagat. Naruto sudah siap untuk memberikan jawaban seadannya. Tapi nyatanya sankaannya keliru.

"Sebelumya aku tak pernah merasa hidup meskipun namaku tercatat dalam catatan penduduk."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Shisui menampilkan wajah kusut yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. _Kak Shisui yang selalu ceria ini memiliki sisi seperti ini?_

"Dulunya… ah munkin juga hingga sekarang. Semua orang selalu melihatku dengan sudut bukan sebagai Shisui melainkan orang lain. Setiap aku melakukan sesuatu selalu saja penilaian yang kudapat adalah 'tentu saja dia kan cucunya Kagami'. Seakan diriku hanyalah bayang-bayang mendiang kakekku," Shisusi menghela napas pendek. " rasanya apa yang kuraih tak lebih sekedar memuliakan nama orang lain. Heh, tak ada tempat bagi seorang Uchiha Shisui untuk berkarya."

Naruto masih menatap wajah kisut itu. Sorot mata itu sama seperti dirinya ketika apa yang dia lakukan tak peduli baik buruk, pada akhirnya 'anak sial' adalah hal yang dia peroleh. Rasa memuakan itu selalu muncul berikutnya sekalipun tahu hanya akan membuat mereka senang. Katakanlah sehebat apapun manusia, pasti pernah terperosok ke dalam jurang kesedihan.

"Tapi, seseorang berkata padaku. Semua manusia diciptkan memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Awalnya aku berpikir ucapan orang itu sekedar untuk menghiburku. Namun,begitu aku melihat Itachi dan dirimu. Aku percaya dan terus berusaha mempercayainya."

"Diriku?"

"Ya. Kau selalu menghadapi masalah. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun menyerah. Selalu mencari celah untuk mendobrak rintangan yang ada."

"T-tapi itu tidak benar. Aku pernah merasa ingin mati karena muak dengan apa yang kudapatkan!" Intonasi sedikit meninggi. Ada kemarahan kecil dalam tiap ucapan Naruto.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak bukan? kau masih terus hidup dan menikmati dango bersamaku."

Naruto terdiam. Kini pancaran mata Shisui berbeda. Ada ketenangan seakan membuat beban dalam hatinya hilang dan hanyut terbawa kesejukan itu.

"Aku percaya baik kau ataupun diriku memiliki sesuatu yang membuat kita istimewa. Mungkin kita belum menyadarinya sekarang, tapi selama kita mau berjuang hal itu pasti akan datang. Aku percaya itu."

Detik itu Naruto merasa seperti seorang yang berhasil membuka tutup botol soda ditengah suasana panas menyengat. Semua yang membebaninya hilang dan dorongan baru perlahan muncul memenuhi hatinya. Sebuah ide gila mendadak terlintas dan ingin segera diutarakan saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih! Kak Shisui memang yang paling terbaik."

Mendengar suara lantang Naruto semua orang disekitar situ mendadak kaget. Begitu pula Shisui. Melihat raut muka anak di depannya, dia tahu tugasnya sudah selasai. "Hm aku senang Naruto telah menemukannya."

Naruto memeluk erat sosok yang dianggap kakaknya itu, begitu pula Shisui. Pemandangan persaudaraan itu akan jauh lebih baik, jika sterotip penduduk akan diri Naruto tak ada. Namun keduanya tak ambil pusing soal itu.

Bocah surai merah itu segera bergegas pergi. Dia sudah tak sabar bertemu Aizu karena pria itulah cara agar dia bisa mewujudkan mimpinya. Pintu didobrak, menampilkan Aizu membaca malas Koran yang entah di dapat darimana. Sebelum si Hunter itu berucap, suara lantang Naruto telah lebih dulu mengambil perannya.

"Ajak aku bertualang bersamamu! Aku ingin menjadi Hunter!"[]

Bagian perkenalan Tamat.


	6. 04,5

**Omake**

Hiruzen suka melihat Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, menyinari desa dibawahnya untuk memulai hari yang baru. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri melihat Konohagakure dari atas bukit ini. Sesuatu yang sudah dia lakukan bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Danzo, _sahabat sekaligus rival-nya_.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Dengan begini Naruto sudah bukan lagi Shinobi Konoha seperti yang diharapkan _Kushina-san_."

Aizu yang muncul di belakangnya mengintrupsi ketenangan pagi itu. Tapi, Hiruzen tak keberatan sosok Hunter ini memang sudah lama ditunggunya.

Hokage itu berbalik dan tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Aku yakin Kushina akan mengambil keputusan yang sama demi kebaikan anaknya."

Aizu tak membelas dan ikut menatap Konoha. Berbeda dengan Hiruzen, Hunter itu sama sekali tak menemukan keindahan dari desa ini. sekalipun kakaknya pernah merasakannya walau hanya beberapa bulan.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin akan menjadi apa Naruto nanti... _Kau tahu maksudku kan_?"

"Tentu. Tapi perasaan ku sebagai seorang kakek yang akan memiliki cucu tahu bahwa Naruto akan kembali dan membawa perbuahan yang baik. Karena itu adalah doa Kushina untuk anaknya sebelum tragedi _itu_ merebut hidupnya."

"Wanita yang lucu. Memilih menderita dan menjadi bahan ejekan demi cinta yang tak terbalas."

"Seperti itulah Kushina. Seorang gadis tangguh yang mengorbankan apapun asalkan orang lain bahagia. Aku sendiri belum yakin apa bisa mati dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kau tahu kan, cara hidup Shinobi dilihat dari cara mereka mati."

Aizu menatap Hiruzen. Sarutobi ini memang tak pernah bisa dia tebak jalan pikirannya. Selalu saja ada sesuatu yang tak Aizu pahami. Namun, ajaibnya kata-katanya seperti ucapan dewa, yang selalu menjadi kenyataan.

Bahkan Aizu yakin jika tak pernah bertemu dengan hokage satu ini, mugkin Konoha hanyalah sebuah nama. _Dendam akan desa ini tak akan pernah pudar sekalipun bukan itu lagi tujuannya sekarang_.

"Terserah. Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang menurtuku akan berguna. Jadi apa pun yang terjadi dengan Naruto mulai sekarang…. Konoha ataupun dirimu tak punya hak untuk mencampurinya."

"Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku," senyum itu masih terus bertahan memoles wajah tua itu menjadi lebih muda dari biasanya. Aura penuh bijaksana sangat kuat terpancar dari diri Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Aizu mengankat bahu dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Hiruzen yang masih terus menatap Konoha.

"Oya. Aku punya kabar, _Muridmu yang tersayang_ tampaknya bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Untuk detilnya aku sudah mengirmkannya ke kantormu. Kuharap hokage baru itu bisa membuktikan bahwa julukannya bukan hanya sekedar nama. Konoha akan menghadapi banyak kejutan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan."

"Oh. Sungguh menyenangkan jika dewa masih berbelas kasih memberikan aku kesempatan untuk melihat kejutan itu."[]


	7. Kembali ke Dasa

**Kembali ke Desa**

Uzumaki Naruto mendapati jalan selatan Desa dipenuhi para warga yang telah seharian lelah berkerja di ladang dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Pakaian kotor, noda lumpur dan hiruk pikuk tawa mewarnai keramaian jalanan di malam hari. _Konoha Gakure no Sato_ sama sekali tak berubah sejak delapan tahun yang lalu.

Sejak dia meninggalkan _Minami Gate_ , Naruto mencoba mengusir kenangan tentang desa ini. Dia tak ingin mengingat. Hampir semua kenangan itu terlalu menyedihkan. Hatinya tersiksa mengingat catatan kelam itu.

 _Tatapan itu, cemohan itu, sikap itu…_ semua seperti racun dan Naruto baru sadar jika dia bisa melewati semuanya ketika terkurung dalam wujud bocah empat tahun. Pencapaian prestasi yang hebat. _Ya,_ memang tidak semua. Terkadang ada saat dimana dia merasa terperosok dan disanalah orang-orang _itu_ datang membantunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Aizu di belakang memecah nostalgia Naruto. Pria berambut reven, berwajah aristokrat itu memang tidak bisa mengerti situasi. Dia menatap dingin dan mendahului Naruto yang sibuk dengan kegundahan hatinya.

"ini sudah malam dan aku ingin makan lalu tidur. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermanis-manis dengan desa ini besok. Lagipula tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat ini, bahkan restoran enak saja tidak ada payah."

Kata-kata pedas seperti biasa—blak-blakkan ketika urusan makanan—dibalik kepintaran serta kemampaun level tinggi. Naruto kasihan pada orang-orang yang tertipu wajahnya tanpa tahu sifat sebenarnya pria itu. Remaja dua belas tahun itu menyusul sang kakak, alih-alih walinya.

Memang benar, jalan selatan bukanlah spot terbaik Konoha. Hanya ada berderet rumah warga yang menjemuhkan. Berbeda dengan spot lain yang setidaknya terdapat taman untuk memaduh cinta kasih.

"Salahkan Shion kenapa begitu _ngotot_ mengejar dua perampok itu. Belum lagi segala tetek bengek _wanita_ yang membuat waktu perjalanan kita terlambat setengah hari."

Sayangnya wanita yang dimaksud tak ada bersama mereka sekarang. Sebelum tiba di perbatasan Konoha Shion memisahkan diri karena ada misi khusus yang harus wanita matre itu kerjakan.

"Dia punya hak untuk melakukan itu semua," kata Aizu.

"Jadi aku tidak punya hak untuk melakukan apapun yang kusuka _begitu_? Seperti menentang keputusanmu kali ini _nii-san?_ "

"Ya, kau tak punya hak untuk melakukan itu. Shion hebat dan punya banyak uang serta jaringan yang aku butuhkan. Jadi dia bebas melakukan apa yang dia suka. Dan kau?" Aizu berbalik menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. _dingin_. "Butuh banyak waktu dan usaha untuk memperoleh hak-hak milikmu. Jadi belajarlah yang giat di desa ini."

"Ini namanya pelanggaran hak kebebasan!" entah tiba-tiba saja Naruto bisa berpikir secara terididik.

Aizu tidak memperdulikan dan berjalan menembus padatnya warga desa. Eksistensi orang itu dengan cepat menghilang dari jarak pandang Naruto. Bocah dua belas tahun itu, hanya bisa mendecih kesal dan melempar kerikil yang untungnya tidak mengenai siapapun.

"Sialan," Naruto menggumam tahu kakaknya itu hanya bercanda. Semua yang dikatakannya hingga sekarang adalah demi kebaikannya sendiri. Tapi, kesal juga jika terus mendapat ejekan seperti itu.

Naruto bersumpah, suatu hari dia akan mencari cara untuk memberikan kenangan _terbaik_ pada kakaknya itu. _yah, dia harus bekerja keras jika ingin niatan itu benar-benar berhasil_.

Bocah dua belas tahun itu menggendong tasnya dan segera menyusul langkah Aizu.

Dulu penduduk desa pasti akan selalu mencemoh atau bahkan melemparinya dengan telur jika berani saja membuat ulah di tengah keramaian seperti tadi. Namun sekarang, mereka seakan melihat Naruto seperti pendatang baru yang norak. Apakah delapan tahun meninggalkan desa ini membuat ingatan mereka menghilang begitu saja. Dia terkejut. Namun disisi lain, dia senang karena tak perlu lagi merasakan hal yang tak menyengangkan untuk kedua kalinya. Semuanya cukup dia rasakan sebagai Naruto berumur empat tahun yang menyedihkan.

Naruto langsung berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Rute ini selalu dia gunakan ketika pulang sehabis bermain dari hutan. Aman, tidak ada satupun warga yang melihatnya. Gang itu sempit dan panjang, Naruto harus berhati-hati, apalagi di malam tanpa ada penerangan memadai. Dia menaikki tangga kecil dan kembali terjebak dalam kegelapan yang sempit. Beruntung kedua matanya sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

Dua puluh menit berikutnya, Naruto sudah berdiri di dapan apartemen lamannya. Sebuah bangunan kecil yang selalu diabaikan oleh semua orang. Jendela ruanganya yang berada di lantai empat bisa Naruto lihat jelas dari bawah sini. Terang dan ada gerak siluet di baliknya _. Aizu-nii pasti sudah tiba di dalam-ttebayou._

Naruto segera membuka pagar dan menaiki tangga hingga tingkat empat. Bangunan ini masih sama seperti kenangan-kenangan terburuknya dulu. Kecil tak terawat, cocok untuk mereka yang mencari tempat tinggal dengan biaya murah. Bahkan karena harganya yang sangat murah, jarak onsen sangat jauh dari sana.

Naruto memperlambat laju langkahnya. Kakinya terasa seperti batu yang amat berat. Kenang-kenangan itu seperti menyembur deras. Semakin dekat maka semakin deras kenagan buruk itu mengalir.

Pintu hijau itu kini sudah ada dihadapannya. Masih sama dengan kenangan terakhirnya. Hanya kali ini, pintu tua itu seakan menyimpan monster kesedihan yang akan mengoyaknya bila Naruto tarik kenop pintu berkarat tersebut.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto!'_ Naruto berusaha menyemangati dirinya, sekalipun tangan kananya masih bergetar. _'Kau sudah berubah. Semua orang juga berubah. Ini adalah langkah awalmu! Ganbattebayou!'_

Didorongnya kenop pintu perlahan. Aizu tampak sudah bersiap membuat menu makan malam sekalipun barang bawaan mereka masih belum dirapikan. Naruto terpatung di ambang pintu cukup lama.

Kondisinya masih sama terakhir dia menutup pintu delapan tahun yang lalu. Memang selama dia mengembara, orang suruhan Aizu selalu rutin membersihkan tempat ini. Namun, entah kenapa tempat dimana dia tumbuh dalam kesedihan itu tampak seperti tertutup debu dan menunggu Naruto untuk membersihkannya.

Sejak dia menginjak kakinya di desa ini. pertama kalinya rasa rindu yang sesungguhnya muncul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat tutup pintunya aku tidak mau orang lain mencium aroma masakanku dan harus terpaksa berbagai dengan mereka semua."

 _Ah sifat Aizu yang emosional jika menyangkut masalah makanan_. Naruto masih belum merespon. Dia bingung dengan suasana hatinya sekarang. Nyatanya bukanlah _kesedihan_ tapi kerinduan yang dalam. Naruto menertawai dirinya yang bersikap _paranoid_.

"Apa yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana bisa semua itu membuatku seperti orang bodoh."

"Kau memang orang bodoh dari dulu," Aizu nyatnya bisa mendengar gumaman Naruto dari dapur. "sudah cepat kau bersekan barang-barang dan taruh di kamar. Siapkan juga peralatan makan malam. Jangan lupa cuci yang bersih. Debu bisa membuat merusak sistem aliran cakra seseorang."

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak menggerutu dan menuruti apa yang dilakukan oleh Aizu. "Baik!"

 **(1)**

Setelah makan malam, Aizu pamit karena ada panggilan Quest dari Asosiasi. Dia memang jarang berada di satu tempat dalam waktu yang lama, jenis petualang—hampir selalu mengambil Quest. Selama ini Naruto lebih banyak ditemani Bukki milik Aizu dalam masa-masa pelatihannya. Kakaknya itu hanya muncul sesekali untuk mengamati atau memberi jenis latihan baru.

"Dasar. Katanya ngantuk tapi sendirinya malah ambil Quest," itu yang Naruto gumamkan begitu pintu depan tertutup. Naruto sendiri tak banyak berkomentar saat itu, perutnya terlalu membengkak karena menampung segela jenis hidangan .

Alahasil dengan mata setengah mengantuk Naruto membawa peralatan piring ke bak cuci. Malam ini dia merasa ingin segera mencium bau bantal. Itu yang bocah itu pikirkan sebelum ingat tanggal berapa sekarang.

Dengan buru-buru, Naruto langsung memakai jaketnya dan megambil Natsu yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Dia ingat Malam ini ada urusan yang harus dia lakukan.

 **(2)**

Baik dirinya yang dulu maupun sekarang Naruto masih terus merasa takut saat berkunjung ke tempat ini, kuburan. Dia sangat percaya Tahayul dan yakin kuburan adalah tempat berkumpulnya para _Obake_. Naruto sangat membenci makhluk tak kasat mata itu.

Kakinya bergetar hebat. Matanya tidak fokus sehingga tak jarang Naruto tersandung. Benar-benar memalukan untuk seroang Hunter yang pernah mengambil Quest berakhir nyaris mati jika Yuki-san tidak datang terlambat untuk menolongnya.

"Kau ini menyedihkan! Benar-benar menyedihkan. Ya ampun bagaimana bisa kau terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Jika pergi ke tempat seperti ini saja sudah membuat gemetaran seperti gadis kecil!"

"Berisik Natsu! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasa takut seorang manusia. Semua orang itu punya rasa takut yang berbeda-beda." jawab Naruto sebal menjawab suara pedangnya, Natsu.

Natsu adalah 'bukki' sejenis roh yang dapat berubah bentuk menjadi senjata sesuai dengan kepribadian pemiliknya. Tak semua roh bisa menjadi bukki, hanya roh yg dikontrak dari 'kokki' yang bisa melakukannya. Dan untuk mendapat kontrak ini, sang pengontrak harus menjalani ritual yang beresiko kematian. Sehingga hanya sedikit yang memiliki kontrak kokki. Bahkan sekalipun ada, orang-orang beruntung itu hanya memiliki satu kontrak bukki.

Namun tidak dengan Aizu. Pria itu memiliki 4 kontrak bukki yang dinamainya, _shiki no tama_. Roh empat musim. Natsu adalah salah satu dari shiki no tama tersebut. Roh yang mengambil wujud pedang.

Hingga saat ini Naruto selalu bertanya, bagaimana Aizu menjelani ritual yang beresiko seperti itu hingga memiliki 4 buah bukki. Pernah dia bertanya dan jawaban yang diberikan tak begitu jauh dalam arti 'kau terlalu banyak bertanya' menyebalkan.

Lalu bagaimana Naruto memiliki bukki? Sebenarnya Naruto belum pernah pergi ke kokki untuk menjalin kontrak. Dia hanya mewarisi kontrak milik Aizu. Sehingga saat ini Naruto tak bisa benar-benar mengeluarkan potensi Natsu sebelum dia ke kokki untuk melakukan ritual.

"Tch! Padahal kau hidup delapan tahun bersama empat roh tapi bisa-bisanya takut dengan hal kecil seperti obake," ledek Nastu.

"Memang apa salahnya! _Omyouji_ aja ada yang tetap takut dengan obake!"

"Kau ini bodoh ya! Mana mungkin ada _Omyouji_ yang takut dengan obake. anak kecil saja tahu hal begituan."

Naruto jengkel. "Berisik! Kau sendiri gimana? Padahal roh tapi bisa-bisanya takut dengan tempat gelap."

"Si-siapa yang kau sebut takut dengan tempat gelap," suara Natsu terdengar kurang meyakinkan. "A-aku Cuma merasa gelisah jika berada di tempat seperti itu. lagipula banyak Roh lain yang juga benci tempat gelap—"

"Ya-ya bicara sesukamu saja. _Dasar chiipai loli_."

Saat itu juga Naruto merasa punggungnya mendadak panas. Rasanya seperti ada air panas yang tiba-tiba menyiramnya. Inilah yang terjadi ketika Natsu sedang marah, dia akan menghantarkan panas yang tak segan-segan membuat kulitmu terbakar. Naruto langsug mencabut dan melempar pedang logam berwarna hitam itu ke atas rerumputan. Anehnya rumput hijau itu sama sekali tak terkena efek 'marah' Natsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau ingin membunuhku!"

"Itu hukuman untuk laki-laki sepertimu."

Naruto mengelus punggungnya. Walau sudah menghilang, dia masih dapat merasakan nyeri. Inilah kenapa Naruto dan Natsu tidak pernah cocok, keduanya selalu bertengkar tentang apapun. Menurutnya Natsu adalah 11:12 dengan Shion, sama-sama gadis menyebalkan yang seenaknya sendiri.

Naruto melanjutkan pencarian. Sudah satu jam dia mengelilingi komplek pemakaman ini dan tak ada satupun nisan yang menuluiskan nama orang yang dia cari. Belum lagi Natsu yang kadar cerewetnya bertambah tiap satu menit. Jika tidak ingat amarah Aizu, Naruto pasti sudah meninggalkannya tadi dan membiarkan pedang jelek itu membeku di atas rumput.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Naruto akhirnya menyerah. "Kenapa tidak satupun nisan yang bertulis nama Uchiha Shisui?"

"Mana kutahu, mungkin saja para Uchiha tidak di kuburankan di sini karena mereka punya kompleks pekuburanan khusus. Sudahlah kita pulang saja, aku mau berendam. Badanku lengket penuh keringat."

Tapi bukan Naruto jika langsung menyerah begitu saja. Dia terduduk di atas sebuah nisan. Sama sekali tak pernah ter pikirkan kemungkinan itu. Uchiha klan besar. Tak aneh jika mereka punya kompleks khusus. Lagipula Klan cucu buyut Madara itu juga begitu membenci Konoha.

Naruto kembali teringat masa lalunya bersama Shisui. Uchiha itu pernah menceritakan sebuah dongeng bahwa sebuah dosa aib jika Uchiha dimakamkan bersamaan dengan para musuh klan. Waktu itu Naruto menganggapnya hanyalah candaan konyol Shisui seperti biasa. Namun, setelah mengetahui _rahasia itu_ dia kini mengerti maksdunya. Lucunya baru teringat sekarang.

"Ayolah… aku sudah memberanikan diri ke sini. Masa' cuma ini saja yang kudapat." Naruto berharap tiba-tiba nisan orang yang disayanginya itu mendadak muncul di depannya.

"Ya... Kau memang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu. Sifatmu itu selalu saja menyusahkan orang lain," kata Natsu.

Naruto tersinggung. "Maaf ya, kalau aku membuatmu susah _chipai-loli._ "

"Kau ini..."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang cepat menyerang ke arah Naruto. Dia langsung menarik Natsu, menghiraukan jeritan pedang tersebut dan menebas benda asing itu menjadi dua bagian. Apapun itu, yang pasti benda itu cukup keras hingga Naruto terdorong dan tersandung salah satu batu nisan.

"Apa itu barusan?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Hei jangan seenaknya menggunakanku bocah! Aku hanya milik Aizu-sama. Dan hanya dia yang boleh menggunakanku."

"Berisik!"

"Kau berani membentakku?"

Naruto mengacuhkan Natsu, dia menatap lurus arah hutan kecil diamana sesuatu yang keras tadi berasal. Dia tak sempat melihat seperti apa bentuk benda itu. Tapi, dia yakin benda itu berwarna hitam aneh dengan corak yang aneh pula. Bentuknya seperti burung. _Tunggu burung?"_

"Natsu apa kau melihat seperti apa bentuk makhluk yang menyerang kita tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Lagipula makhluk macam apa yang punya darah seperti cat tinta menjijikan ini. _euy_."

Naruto menatap Natsu. Pedang hitam itu memang dipenuhi semacam cairan pekat yang mirip tinta tulis. Agak sedikit susah membedakannya kerana warna pedangnya nyaris sama. Namun, cairan kental yang mirip emas hitam itu terlihat menetes dan melumuri bukki kesayangan Aizu. Dia berniat memeriksa cairan itu lebih dalam sebelum suara gemeresik semak tertangkap kedua telinganya. Naruto langsung wasapada.

"Siapa itu!"

Berikutnya sosok remaja yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengannya mucul membawa sebuah gulungan dan kuas. Orang itu mengenakan topeng putih polos. Hanya rambut hitam licin serta aura tak Naruto sukai yang bisa dia gambarkan dari sosok asing itu, yang kemungkinan besar adalah pelaku penyerangan tak terduga tadi.

"Siapa kau _dattebayou!_ "

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Penyusup! Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihat orang nyentrik sepertimu sebelumnya."

Suaranya terdengar datar. Namun, ada ketidaksukaan yang terasa dari ucapannya.

Naruto yang disebut orang nyentrik pun tak terima. Lagipula bukan salah orang itu menyebut Naruto demikian. Semua orang juga akan menganggap Naruto aneh. Jaket orange menyilaukan mata. Tidak pantas dipandang.

"Siapa kau yang sebut orang nyentrik huh! Asal kau tahu ya! Jauh di barat pakaian semacam ini justru yang paling banyak dipakai dan kalau kau belum pernah melihat seperti apa gaya pakaian Gothic. Tarik ucapanmu kembali!"

"Hei apa-apan itu! kenapa kau bawa-bawa Gothic segala!" seru Natsu.

"Habisnya…" kata Naruto seperti anak kecil yang tak terima dirinya diejek.

Orang itu diam. Dia berlutut, membentangkan gulungan dan melukiskan sesuatu di sana. "Perintah Danzou-sama adalah mutlak. Singkirkan mereka yang membahayakan Konoha."

Berikutnya sesutu perlahan timbul dari gulungan. Bentuknya mirip ketika sesuatu muncul dari kubangan lumpur.

Makhluk itu awalnya aneh. Tak berbentuk, mirip gumpalan tinta yang bergerak-gerak. Namun lama-kelamaan gumpalan aneh itu membentuk diri dan dua ekor singa mucul secara 3D.

Naruto melongo takjub dan orang itu mendecih pelan.

"Oh! Apa itu! baru pertama kali aku melihat jutsu seperti itu!"

"Tch. Aku masih belum bisa mengoptimalakan _Choujogiga_. Apa boleh buat setidaknya musuh sepertinya orang bodoh. Serang dia."

Setelah mendapat komando, kedua singa berlari ke arah Naruto. Walau terbuat dari cat. Singa itu bergerak cepat seperti singa pada umumnya.

Naruto tersadar ketika Natsu menyengat tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan bocah! Bagaimana kau bisa terpengaruh jutsu musuh. Kau ingin mati diterkam oleh bentuk tidak cantik seperti itu hah?"

"Oh maaf," kata Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengayunkan tepat saat kedua singa itu nyaris hampir mencakar wajahnya dengan kuku tajamnya. Sama seperti tadi, Naruto juga terdorong ketika berhasil membelah dua makhluk itu. cipratan cat langsung mengotori pakaiannya.

Inilah yang disebut penolakan bukki. Ketika belum menjalankan ritual, sekalipun telah mendapat warisan kontrak dari pemilik sebelumnya, Naruto pasti akan mendapat semacam reaksi seperti tadi. Bukki adalah senjata kuno, bahkan legenda mengatakan bukki bisa melukai seekor Bijuu sekali serang. Sehingga konyol jika serangan makhluk seperti ini tidak bisa Naruto tahan.

"Euh! Ini benar-benar menjijikan," keluh Natsu.

"Ha ha ha tapi, menyenangkan bukan?" Naruto mebersihkan wajahnya yang penuh noda tinta. "baru pertama kali aku melihat jurus ninja seperti ini. kira-kira dia bisa gag ya buat makhluk selain hewan."

"Huh… baru pertama kali aku mengenal bocah aneh sepertimu."

Naruto nyengir. Entah kenapa ketika bertarung keduangya bisa menjadi kompak.

Tangan sosok bertopeng itu terkepal dan terlihat bergetar, menandakan dia marah. Sosok itu seperti sedang diremehkan oleh orang asing yang baru dikenalnya tersebut. dia lantas mencabut kuas dan melukiskan dengan cepat di atas gulungan. Kini lima ekor singa muncul dan bersiap menyerang Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku Cuma bisa buat dua?" kata sosok itu dengan suara yang jauh lebih dingin. "Kau meremehkanku orang nyentrik. Serang mereka!"

Kelimanya langsung menyerang bersamaanya. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung melempar Natsu. Membuat pedang itu menjerit kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Idiot!"

"Sudahlah kamu cukup lihat saja."

Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya dan kemudian menghantamkannya ke tanah. Tanah disekitarnya retak dan dalam seperkian detik semburan air dalam jumlah cukup besar menyembur dari celah retakan itu dengan kuat.

 _ **Suiton!Kozui no Jutsu!**_

Sosok bertopeng itu terkejut melihat luberan air yang begitu besar. Dalam waktu kurang setengah menit kompleks kuburan itu kini seperti danau kecil, Air meluber ke sepenjuru arah. Anehnya monster singa yang diciptakan oleh sosok bertopeng itu tidak luntur seperti yang Naruto perkirakan. Bahkan kelimanya bisa dapat berdiri di atas Air.

"Heh… bahkan bisa berdiri juga. Ini baru menarik, nah bagaimana dengan ini?"

Naruto melompat dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Sosok bertopeng dan kelima singa ciptannya hanya bisa menebak apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya ini jurus yang baru aku pelajari dari Yuki-san… tapi tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. _**Suiton! Amegatai no jutsu!**_ **"**

Perlahan butiran air mengapung ke udara dalam jumlah yang mengerikan. Sosok bertopeng itu meloncat mundur ke dalam hutan dia merasa jurus yang sosok nyentrik itu sebutkan bukan jurus yang berdampak baik. Dan memang benar.

Butiran-butiran air itu tiba-tiba berubah bentuk seperti pisau saku dan langsung melesat ke segala arah. Walau bentuknya cair, nyatanya pisau-pisau itu sekeras pisau asli dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menhancurkan apapun dalam ruang lingkupnya. Tak ada yang lolos dalam radius lima ratus meter, bahkan kelima singa itu langsung hancur dalam hitungan detik.

Naruto mendarat dengan sempuran dan memandang hasil teknik barunya. Serangan barusan menciptakan banyak kerusakan. Walau berwujud cair tapi bekas lubang dimana-mana membuktikan bahwa teknik Suiton tersebut bisa membunuh seseorang.

Perlahan Air surut dan keadaan kuburan kembali seperti semula. Naruto berteriak dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Yatta! Akhirnya tekniknya sempurna! Ouh! Ini jauh lebih bagus daripada latihan kemarin minggu. Yosh! Aku tak sabar segera menunjukannya pada Yuki—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NATSU!"

Naruto meringis saat perutnya ditonjok dengan cukup keras oleh Natsu. Kini Natsu tak lagi berwujud seperti pedang melainkan gadis yang jauh lebih pendek dari Naruto. Mengenakan pakaian hitam dan banyak renda yang menghiasi. Rok mini yang memperlihatkan betapa mulus kulit putih sang bukki. Perempuan itu juga memakai sarung tangan panjang berenda serta sepatu boot hitam yang menawan.

'Kecantikan yang nyata' adalah diskripsi yang tepat untuk perempuan itu. Karena rambut pink lembut panjangnya diikat Twintail dengan pita hitam yang semakin mempercantik dirinya. sepasang mata merahnya menyorotkan jika gadis itu menyimpan banyak kejutan dibalik kecantikannya. _Sayang beribu sayang, andai bagian dada itu lebih besar makan Natsu akan menjadi perempuaan yang sangat sempurna. (_ _ **bayangin aja konsepnya seperi Kurl dari Owari no Seraph, Author ambil idenya dari tuh vampire XD**_ _)_

"ARGH! Sudah cukup! Aku bisa cepat tua kalau begini caranya! lama-lama bersama anak bodoh sepertimu membuatku stress. . Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang dikatakan Yuki huh?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Natsu menepuk jidatnya. "K-ka-kau ini…. BUKANNYA SUDAH YUKI KATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN SUITON SEBELUM KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJADI SHINOBI KONOHA!"

Suara teriakan Natsu cukup keras hingga burung-burung bertebangan dari pohon-pohon. Naruto menutup kedua telinganya buru-buru sebelum menjadi tuli permanen. "Heee! Aku benar-benar lupa!" kini malah menjadi panik.

Dan kalimat terakhir Naruto ditutup dengan tendangankeras ke arah selangkannya. Naruto pingsan dengan ngilu tak tertahankan untuk semua laki-laki yang pernah merasakan. Dia langsung jatuh dan terkapar pingsan.

"Dasar Uzumaki payah!"

 **(3)**

Sai berjuang susah payah untuk bisa mencapai tempat tujuannya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka orang nyentrik itu memiliki teknik Suiton yang menurutnya bisa di klasifikasikan ke level B atau A dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah orang nyentrik itu tak lebih seperti remaja dua belas tahun sama sepertinya.

"Ini memalukan," Sai membuang topeng yang dia pakai. Sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan emosi seperti ini, _marah_.

"Aku yakin sudah mengajarkan pada seluruh jajaran _Ne_ untuk tidak menunjukan emosi mereka. Emosi adalah kelamahan fatal manusia. Bukankah begitu _Sai_?"

Sai langsung melongak ke sumber suara. Matanya terkjut ketika melihat sosok Shimura Danzou berjalan tenang ke arahnya. Suara ketukan tongkat kayunya teratur namun bagi Sai itu adalah ketukan yang menunjukan Danzou sedang tidak dalam mood baik hari ini. dia langsung berlutu hormat kepada sang pemimpin tertinggi Ne.

"Ma-maafkan saya Danzou-sama. saya sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu. S-saya hanya—"

"Sudahlah kali ini aku maafkan dan kau tak perlu lagi menggunakan topeng itu,"—Sai langsung mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil topeng dan semakin berlutut di hadapan salah satu petinggi Konoha ini—"dilihat dari kondisimu, sepertinya kau habis terlibat pertempuran yang merepotkan. Apa yang terjadi."

Sai awalnya bimbang. Tapi dia ingat bahwa percuma menyembunyikan apapun dari Danzou. Pria tua itu selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan bawahannya. "Waktu saya berkeliling ke kompleks pemakaman saya bertemu dengan orang mencurigakan."

"Orang mencurigakan di kuburan katamu?" orang tua itu mengulangi apa yang diucapkan anak buahnya ini. "Seperti apa dia?"

Sai semakin memperdalam rasa hormatnya. " _Hai'_ , dia adalah orang yang nyentrik berambut merah menyala dan tampaknya seperti orang yang mudah dibodohi. Tapi dia punya teknik pedang yang unik yang belum pernah saya lihat sebelumnya. Dia juga mempunyai teknik Suiton yang menurut saya cukup hebat untuk ukuran anak dua belas tahun."

Pria bernama Danzou itu membelakan diri, "Dua belas tahun?"

Sai sadar perubahan intonasi suara atasannya. Tapi dia memilih melanjutkan laporannya. "Oh, saya baru ingat. Pedang yang dia gunakan bisa berubah wujud menjadi seorang perempuan dan kalau tidak salah perempuan itu menyebut nama _uzumaki_ , Danzou-sama."

Danzou diam dia mencerna semua informasi baru itu. Andai Sai mendongak melihat Danzou secara langsung, maka remaja itu akan tahu betapa terkejutnya ekspresi sang petinggi Konoha.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Sai. Sembuhkan lukamu. Besok aku ingin kau melakukan misi bersama Io dan To. Dan janga cerita apapun pada kakakmu. Katakan saja kau baru saja menerima latihan berat dari ku."

"Baik, Danzou-sama."

Sai segera megundurkan diri tanpa tahu sang ketua Ne tersenyum penuh arti. "Hako! Bako!"

Tiba-tiba dua orang berjubah gelap dengan masing-masing menggunakan topeng muncul. " _Hai_! Danzou-sama," ucap mereka serentak.

"Aku ingin kalian mencari seorang anak 12-13 tahun berambut merah unik dan berwatak konyol. Awasi anak itu selama 2 minggu dan berikan laporannya secara berkala tiap malam padaku."

" _Hai_ !"

Keduanya segera berangkat. Menjalankan perintah bos-nya yang _absolute_.

"Uzmaki kah... Sepertinya aku akan menambah koleksi asetku."

 **(4)**

Naruto terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang cukup membuatnya mengerang ketika membuka matanya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah atap pucat yang mirip dengan miliknya di kamar. _Tunggu dulu! Kamarnya?_

Dia langsung menyentak selimut dan menatap sekeliling, ini memang kamarnya. Naruto mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Pencarian kuburan yang gagal, pertemuan dengan orang bertopeng dan... _Dan Natsu yang tiba-tiba menendangnya..._

 _Tunggu, Natsu..._

"Natsu!"

Naruto segara bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Dia harus mencari Natsu dan meminta gadis ghotic itu menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam. Suara obrolan dan gemerncing terdengar dari dapur. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera masuk dan kedua matanya terbelalak kaget.[]

* * *

 _ **Note;**_

 _Hunter pada mulanya hanyalah sekelompok ninja yang sudah jenuh dengan kondisi konflik yang terjadi di dunia Shinobi. Mereka mengingkan kehidupan ninja yang bebas tanpa perlu terbebani dengan kondisi Desa yang mengharuskan mereka terjun dalam medan perang. Padahal, mereka belum tentu mengingkan perang tersebut. dari situlah jenis Hunter dalam ruang lingkup Shinobi dikenal. Ide hunter tercetus dari sebuah jurnal perjalanan seseorang._

 _Asosiasi sendiri terbentuk setelah Perang dunia kedua meletus. Saat itu banyak Shinobi yang meninggalkan desa ataupun Shinobi yang tak punya tempat pulang sehingga memilih menjadi seorang Hunter. Awalnya Hunter dianggap sebagai pengelana biasa, namun mendengar banyak orang berbakat memilih jalan hidup Hunter dan konsep baru yang belum pernah didengar, minat orang-orang akan sisi lain ini bertambah pesat._

 _Hingga banyaknya jumlah Hunter kala itu menjadi cikal bakal terbentuknya Asosiasi, F5 (Founder 5) adalah pencetus berdirinya Asosiasi Hunter._

 _Namun, dengan kompleksnya permasalah serta ketakutan negara-negara Shinobi akan keberadaan Asosiasi, terlebih setelah perang Shinobi ketiga meletus, akhirnya kedua pihak (lima negara dan Asosiasi) sepakat menanda tangani ikatan perjanjian Country Five plus One (C5+1). Sejak itulah Asosiasi berubah menjadi sebuah keberadaan yang misterius._


	8. Berkeliling

**Berkeliling**

"Nat—Yuki?"

Bukannya Natsu, si gadis _chipai loli_ berpakaian ala _Gothic_ yang ingin dijadikan pelampiasan emosi pagi hari, di dapur terlihat Seorang pria berpostur tinggi besar tengah sibuk dengan wajan di atas kompor. Saat namanya dipanggil pria itu langsung menoleh dan kedua matanya berbinar cerah mendapati Naruto berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu.

Wajah pria itu menunjukan kemurahan hati yang amat besar. Iris emas yang senada dengan rambut pendeknya semakin menambah daya pikat pria yang tampak terlihat masih muda itu. posturnya tinggi, namun tidak mengurangi bahkan semakin menambah kharismanya yang dimiliki.

Baju kerah berbalut apron itu sedikit lusuh penuh dengan noda. Tapi tidak mengurangi betapa kerennya pria itu, sekalipun menyebarkan bau bumbu dapur yang kuat.

"Oi. Mana Salam pelukkan untuk kakak terbaikmu ini? aku sudah susah payah lo datang jauh-jauh dari negeri besi untuk sampai kesini."

"Yuki!"

Tak peduli pakaian kotor yang dia pakai, Naruto langsung berlari memuluk pria yang dikaguminya.

Yuki hanya nyengir dan mengucek rambut merah adik angkatnya gemas. Naruto mendongak dan bertanya.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi malam. Tepat sesudah kau masuk kamar dan aku tiba dengan badan lelah tanpa sambutan 'selamat datang'"

Naruto terkikik. Kakak yang dikaguminya ini memang pandai melucu. Sekalipun masih jauh lebih baik dari Aki.

"Hm… tapi," kata Aki melanjutkan. "sepertinya kau semakin kurusan Naruto. coba lihat wajahmu yang seperti mumi mesir itu . _Baiklah!_ Akan kubuatkan sarapan terbaik yang belum pernah kau cicipi sebelumnya dan _Naruto! cuci muka dan segera ganti pakaian!"_

"Siapa laksanakan _captain_!"

Dengan langkah seperti ibu-ibu dikejar diskon, tak sampai sepuluh menit Naruto sudah duduk manis di atas kursi sembari menunggu Yuki menyiapkan maha karya terbaiknya.

"Ne, Yuki apa kau ingat jurus Suiton yang kau berikan sebelum pergi mengerjakan Quest?"

"Oh! Amegatai no jutsu?"

"Un. Aku sudah bisa menciptakan hujan seperti yang Yuki ajarkan."

Yuki kembali masuk ke ruang makan. Dapur dan tempat makan di apartemen Naruto hanya dipisahkan sebuah sekat kayu sederhana. Kedua tangannya membawa segelas besar jus jeruk.

"Hm… tapi seperti yang kuucapkan sebelumnya. Bukan Amegatai kalau masih tetap sama seperti air yang hanya dilempar seperti biasa. Kau harus merefleksikannya seperti ratusan pisau sekalipun wujudnya tetap berupa air. Ketajamanlah yang menentukan kualitas jutsu air itu. _mengerti?_ "

"Aku tahu kok," Naruto menerima jus miliknya tapi tidak langsung meminumnya. "lagipula Amegatai yang kuciptakan jauh lebih banyak daripada saat Yuki pertama kali menunjukannya."

"K-kau ini! Cuma diberkati Cakra yang lebih besar sudah besar kepala. Kau belum tahu bukan seperti apa hebatnya seorang bukki."

Naruto mendengus. "aku kurang yakin soal itu."

Sekali lagi Yuki meremas kepala Naruto. bukan karena marah, melainkan geli sekaligus sayang terhadapan anak yang sudah dia anggap adik kandung.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi, sebelum itu sarapan porsi besar yang harus dihadapi. Kau siap?"

"Jangankan porsi besar, porsi gunungpun Cuma masalah kecil."

Yuki hanya tersenyum dan segera kembali ke dapur. Aroma harum dan segera menyebar, membuat napsu makan Naruto semakin bertambah. Naruto mengamati bagaimana Yuki dengan lincahnya mengola semua makanan.

Sama halnya dengan Natsu, Yuki adalah salah satu dari _shiki no tama_ , roh yang dipilih Aizu sebagai perwujudan musim salju. Pribadi serta fisiknya cocok dengan wujudnya dalam bentuk senjata. Bahkan, sekalipun tidak bertransformasi, keberadaan Yuki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memporak-porandakan musuh.

Menurut Naruto Yuki adalah bukki terkuat milik dan Aizu dan keinginan terbesarnya adalah dapat mewarisi dan menggunakan penuh kekuatan Yuki sebenarnya.

Dunia mengenal Nindaime Hokage sebagai master Suiton, maka Naruto hanya tertawa mengejek. Pasalnya dia sudah melihat sendiri betapa lihainya Yuki menggunakan Suiton andalannya. Bahkan, dia juga menciptakan aneka Suiton unik yang belum pernah dilihat siapapun.

Suara kompor dimatikan menjadi alarm jika sarapan pagi itu sudah siap. Seperti yang diucapkan sebelumnya, seporsi besar nasi berbabu harum dan aneka lauk yang tak tahu apa Naruto namanya tersaji menggoda di atas meja.

"Ini namanya nasi uduk. Berasal dari sebuah pulau tropis yang cukup jauh. Orang-orang disana, sering menggunakan menu ini sebagai acara mereka yang—ah sebut saja acara berbagi kasih."

"Hm apapun yang disajikan Yuki. Selalu enak dimataku."

"Kuucapkan terima kasih Naruto-sama~"

"Baiklah ayo makan!" Yuki buru-buru mengganti pakaian. Berbeda dengan Natsu, Yuki sangat fleksibel dalam hal pakaian. Asalkan nyaman itu sudah cukp. Kini pria itu mengenakan kaos putih yang menampilan keperkasaan bentuk badannya.

"Enak!"

"Apa kubilang 'Nasi uduk' itu memang enak bukan? aku saja yang saat itu pertama kali mencicipinya langsung memohon agar nenek penjual makanan ini mengajarkan cara membuatnya. Tapi karena keterbatasan bahasa diantara kami, butuh waktu lama sampai bisa menciptakan nasi seenak ini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mulut dan isi kepalanya telalu dipenuhi kenikmatan gurihnya nasi uduk. Belum lagi apa yang disebut sambal itu menambah cita rasa lauk di atas meja. Dia kembali mengambil lauk seperti daging ayam berbalut saus kuning yang mirip kare dan sebutir telur kukus yang berwarna coklat gelap.

"Sayang… Aizu tidak begitu suka makanan ini. dia berkata jika olahan kelapa tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Naruto buru-buru menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Dia memang aneh. Padahal masakan ini benar-benar enak. Tapi gara-gara alasan tidak jelas—Ah sudahlah masa bodoh dengannya."

Naruto kembali menikmati kemewahan surga. Yuki tersenyum kecil, dia suka jika ada orang yang memuji makanan buatannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke kampung halaman? Ah pasti sangat menyenangkan. Apa sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Tidak juga—Ah Yuki, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa orang-orang menggapku seperti orang asing? Padahal aku masih ingat jelas seperti apa perlakuan mereka dulu..."

Yuki tak langsung menjawab. Dia menyesap kopi lebih dulu sebelum kembali menggigit irisan Sandwich. Hanya Naruto yang menikmati menu 'nasi uduk' sedeangkan Yuki memilih Sandwich dengan aneka isi sebagai menu pagi kali ini. Dia tidak terlalu suka Karbohidarat jumlah besar untuk menu sarapan.

"Saa... Entahlah. Tapi bukannya itu bagus? Dengan begitu kau tak perlu menghindar dari mereka bukan?"

Naruto kembali memasukan dengan satu suapan besar.

"Capi cecap caja itu membuatku bingung," kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Naruto telan baru bicara."

"Tapi tetap saja membuatku bingung. Entah aku kenapa aku merasah ada yang aneh dengan desa ini."

"Kau hanya berlebihan yang penting ambil hikmahnya saja bukan?"

Naruto tidak membalas. Dia memilih langsung mengakhir pembicaran itu. Lagipula ini yang memang dia inginkan sejak lama. Jadi untuk apa membalas masalah yang sebenarnya tak perlu dibahas. Tapi tetap saja ada suara-suara di otak yang menginginkan sebuah jawaba. Dilemma itu menyebalkan.

Hidup tenang tanpa perlu bersembunyi. Apalagi ada Yuki di dekatnya. Apa yang salah?

Mata sapphirrnya menatap piring kotor di seberang.

"Yuki, apa tadi Natsu sarapan?"

Melihat bekas piring didepannya, Naruto kembali teringat urusannya dengan Natsu. Gotchic itu selalu memakan apel sebagai pencucui mulut. Maka tak heran ketika sebuah apel bekas di atas otak Naruto sudah memproses kemungkina jika Natsulah yang menggunakn piring itu.

Dan memang benar. "Oh ya. Dia bangun lebih pagi. Katanya ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan."

"Tch dia pasti kabur supaya aku tidak menghajarnya."

Yuki sudah biasa dengan sikap kedua orang itu. Jika Naruto dan Natsu di satukan dalam satu tempat pasti akan ada hal tidak beres yang terjadi.

"Naruto... Kau berbuat rusuh lagi dengan Natsu? Kau ini... Padahal baru kemarin kalian habis berkencan di kuburan.~"

Naruto yang saat itu meminum jus langsung menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Dia bisa melihat tatapan jahil dari Yuki.

"Siapa yang sudi berkencan dengan Gothic gila macam dia—Tu-tunggu, tahu darimana aku pergi ke kuburan."

"Hm… tadi Pagi Natsu ngomel yang intinya adalah kau membuat dia jengkel."

Loli tua dengan dada palsu menjijikan! Padahal dia sendiri yang menyebabkan semua masalah itu terjadi.

"Dia tidak menceritakan yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Hm... Gimana ya~"

Yuki melihat ekspresi naruto saat itu menjadi tersenyum jahil. Dia tahu alasan bocah itu gelisah. Jawabannya Aizu. Orang yang sekaligus wali naruto lah yang sebenarnya memberikan instrumen agar Naruto tidak berbuat yang mencolok sebelum benar-benar menjadi seorang ninja.

Dan akan jadi masalah gawat jika walinya yang susah ditebak itu mendengar kabar ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun kok. Dan aku pikir Natsu juga pasti berpikiran sama seperti itu. Sebab dia pasti akan kena damprat juga kan?"

Naruto bernafas lega. Dia punya pengalaman buruk sekali ketika melanggar perintah Aizu. Maka dari itulah Naruto meng iya-iyakan tentang menjadi ninja di desa ini. Dia masih sayang nyawa dan mental.

"Oya. Ngomong kemana Natsu pergi? Jangan bilang dia mau mengecilkan pantatnya yang besar itu."

Diikuti kikikikan Naruto. Yuki hanya memandang langit cerah dibalik jendela dapur. Kopi diseduh perlahan, agar tak cepat-cepat kehilangan kenikmatan kafein di pagi hari.

"Dia melakukan apa yang harusnya dikerjakan."

Di waktu yang sama.

Natsu megulurkan tangan menyalurkan cakra ke sebuah kunai yang terlihat usang menancap di sebuah pohon. Bibir lembabnya, berkomat-kamit seperti seorang miko yang tengah melantunkan doa-doa pujian untuk para dewa.

Kini dia berada di sebuah hutan di atas bukit yang penduduk Konoha sebut seabagi bukit Hokage. Alasan pemberian nama itu tak lain karena bukit itu difungsikan untuk mengenang jasa para pendahulu tekad api dengan membuat pahatan wajahnya.

Natsu dengan kusyuk melakukan kegiatannya dengan tenang, seakan dia tidak khawatir jika ada yang mengintip tak diundang. Tubuh kecilnya berbalut pancaran Cakra, namun cakranya berbeda dari cakra pada umumnya. Warnanya hitam.

Sebenarnya itu bukan hal asing khususnya mereka yang mengenal sebuah Roh. Cakra hitam adalah simbol bahwa kehidupan sebelum kematian dipenuhi oleh kekecewaan.

Natsu tidak begitu mengerti kekecewaan kehidupannya dulu, yang dia ingat adalah ekspresi Aizu yang kalah itu memilihnya sebagai Bukki keduanya setelah Yuki. Sebuah tatapan yang menembak kemurnian cintanya.

Ledakan cakra yang cukup besar itu diserap perlahan oleh kunai yang terdapat kertas lusuh penuh tulisan kanji kuno di ujung tali pengikat. Sudah sejam lalu Natsu menyalurkan cakranya dan semakin lama kondisi kertas kecil itu semakin baik.

Baru setengah jam berikutnya, Natsu menyelsaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh pujaan hatinya.

Natsu benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Sekalipun ada sedikit keribuatan di awal.

"Sudah selesai," kata Natsu dengan suara seperti anak kecil melihat hasil karyanya yang memukau. Kini kertas yang tadinya lusuh kembali seperti kertas yang baru dicetak.

Natsu melakukan sebuah segel sederhana dan kunai itu menghilang begitu saja. Tapi sebenarnya tidak menghilang hanya disamarkan agar tak ada orang yang bermain-main dengan benda itu.

Ada cara untuk melawan teknik penyamaran itu, yaitu dengan menggunakan pendeteksi cakra lewat Doujutsu dengan kata lain menggunakan sharingan ataupun byakugan. Tapi dibutuhkan level tinggi untuk bisa mendeteksi kunai itu. Aizu yang memasang saat itu telah merapalkan aneka jutsu tingkat tinggi untuk menjaga keberadaan kunai itu.

Dan kini Natsu telah mewarisi dan meneruskan apa yang dilakukan pujaan hatinya setiap setahun sekali.

"Capeknya... Kalau bukan karena Aizu-sama, aku tak mau repot menolong bocah itu."

"Natsu-sama."

Natsu menoleh. seorang pria berbadan gemuk dan bintil disekujur tubuh muncul dari balik pohon. Wajahnya tampak mengerikan, seperti tampilan sebuah mayat hidup. Dia hanya mengenaka kain lusuh yang menutupi badan besarnya.

Baunya begitu busuk. Lebih busuk daripada sampah yang membusuk. Anehnya sekalipun baunya bisa menimbulkan kematian. Natsu sama sekali tidak terganggu. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat baik dan ceria ketika melihat pria itu muncul.

Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah pemukul kayu. Tapi itu bukan pemukul biasa, pemukul itu terbuat dari kayu yang diasa seadannya dengan berat yang nyaris 100 kg. Entah jenis kayu apa yang dipakai, tapi senjata yang dipenuhi noda darah yang belum kering itu tampak menakutkan sama seperti wujud yang memegangnnya.

"Bagus sepertinya kau sudah membunuh serangga itu 005."

"Iya. Natsu-sama."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah biar aku yang mengurus sisinya."

"Dimengerti. Natsu-sama."

Pria yang dipanggil 005 itu mengangguk kecil sebelum menghilang ditelan kepulan asap tipis. Natsu berjalan memasuki hutan, tak sampai beberapa meter hidungnya sudah mencium bau amis yang menyengat. Pemandangan luar biasa di balik pohon adalah bukti bahwa semenit lalu ada sebuah pembantian luar biasa terjadi di sini.

Seorang ninja pastinya, karena berpakaian seperti Anbu mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Tengkorak kepala hancur memperlihatkan organ dalam yang tercecer keluar. Bahkan bola mata sudah hilang dari salah satu rongga tempatnya bersemayam.

Semua anggota badannya berada dalam posisi yang tidak semestinya, seakan sebelum kematian datang, Tubuh ninja malang itu dipelintir dengan kebengisan yang luar biasa.

Natsu memnandang jijik hasil karya 005.

"Anbu tolol. Ini akibat jika seenaknya mengikuti Roh agung sepertiku. Beruntung lawanmu 005. Kalau aku memanggil 001 kau pasti akan merasakan kematian terburuk yang pernah ada."

Natsu meludah seakan belum puas melihat orang yang mengikutinya sejak keluar dari apartemen tadi pagi. Gadis itu dengan anggun berjalan membelah hutan seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun. Dengan senyum ganjil dia bersenandung ria diikuti suara merdu burung gereja di pagi hari.

 **(01)**

Sarapan luar biasa itu diakhiri dengan kepuasan yang nikmat. Sudah lama Naruto tak merasakan masakan buatan Yuki. Dua bulan terakhir dia cukup puas dengan kreasi buatan Aizu. Memang enak, tapi lidah sudah terangsang degan racikan tangan-tangan terampil dari sang roh musih dingin.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Yuki ketika membereskan peralatan makan.

"Berkeliling desa? aku ingin melihat perkembangan tempat ini."

"Kau yakin Tidak ingin kutemani? Lagipula aku juga harus belanja. Kulihat isi kulkas sudah menipis dan mereka yang tinggal disini adalah orang-orang rakus yang tak akan puas dengan salad buah."

Ada seringai kecil dari mulut Yuki dan Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat-lihat sendiri. Desa yang melupakan kesialan mereka sepertinya menarik untuk dicoba."

"Baiklah. Apa ingin titip sesuatu?"

"Ah! Belikan cup ramen seperti biasa."

"Dasar pecandu ramen."

Naruto pamit dan menutup pintu aparemen. Petualangan menyusuri Desa dimulai.

Sama saat kemarin melewati bagian seletan. Tak ada perubahan tampak di bagian pusat dan Barat. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan segela keperluan ataupun shinobi nganggur karena tak ada misi. Semua masih sama.

'mereka benar-benar melupakanku'

Naruto mengamati setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya dan sama seperti awal kedatangannya. Tak ada reaksi sama saat dulu dia tinggal disini. Mereka hanya melirik sekilas karena tertarik dengan adopsi fashion Naruto yang norak.

Selebih itu tak ada.

Memang sedih. Padahal Naruto sudah merencanakan pembalasan. Kehidupan penu liku selama empat tahun bukan hal yang mudah dilupakan begitu saja. Dia bukan orang baik yang tidak menutut balas. Naruto pasti akan balas dendam.

Ada setidaknya puluhan rencana yang sudah tertusun sejak ditempa oleh Aizu. Siang-malam Naruto melewatkan waktu untuk menyusun semuanya ketika badan letih sehabis latihan panjang dan berat. Dari yang bisa ditolelir hingga hal yang kemungkinan menyebabkan keguncangan semua sudah terusun rapi.

Lagipula dia Hunter, Naruto punya kekebalan hukum. Selama semua dilakukan dengan benar maka tak ada masalah yang terjadi.

Tapi, melihat situasi di depan kedua matanya ini, mungkin Naruto harus menata ulang semua rencana tersebut.

"Ah~ membosankan."

Hutan di depannya semakin mengumbar aura mistik. Tapi karena itulah Naruto suka dengan tempat ini.

Dulu dia sering menyindiri ke tempat ini. banyak hal yang Naruto lakukan, mulai bermain, berlatih, atau malas-malasan, semua dia lakukan di tempat ini. Hutan yang jaraknya hanya setengah kilo dari desa dan terpisah sungai kecil tak terlalu sulit untuk dijangkau siapapun.

"Ah sama sekali tidak berubah," Naruto menghirup kuat-kuat udara pagi. Ada campuran aroma hutan dan wangi bunga yang sedikit membuatnya melayang. Di tengah hutan ada sebuah padang bunga kecil, ditumbuhi bunga yang tak Naruto tahui namanya.

Pokoknya bunga berkelopak ungu di padang itu akan mengeluarkan aroma yang dapat membuang orang tertidur pulas jika terlalu lama menghirupnya. Naruto sudah pernah merasakn sensasi itu kurang lebih lima kali.

Santai dan Nyenyak. Tapi begitu merana karena rasa pusing akan menyerang saat terbangun nanti.

Naruto menembus hutan melalui jalan kecil yang dia sering lewati dulu. Jalan itu terdiri dari batuan yang menyatu dengan tanah subur hutan. Entah terbentuk secara alami atau dibuat seseorang, jalan itu sudah banyak menolong dirinya. luasnya juga tak seberapa, tapi cukup nyaman dan bisa dilewati dua orang sekaligus.

Hingga saat ini Naruto belum tahu ujung jalan bebabtuan itu. titik terjauh yang bisa dia capai adalah danau jernih yang biasa dia gunakan dulu untuk mandi.

Mungkin lain kali dia akan mencoba menyusurinya.

"…1456,1457,1458…"

Naruto menghentikan langka sepatu ninjanya. Dia tak akan terkejut jika ada orang lain di hutan ini.

Suara itu samar, tapi cukup kuat untuk bisa ditangkap kedua telinganya. Naruto juga menangkap suara lain. Suara itu seperti suara benda yang dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras.

Termakan hasrat ingin tahunya, Naruto keluar dari jalur dan menembus semak belukar. Tak sulit untuk mengikuti arah suara itu berasal, suara itu tak pernah putus.

Semakin dia menembus kedalam hutan, suara itu terdengar jelas dan dapat Naruto simpulkan suara itu berasal dari seorang pria.

Naruto sudah melewati banyak pengalaman dan dari apa yang terekam dalam memorinya. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di sumber suara itu dengan imajinasi terliarnya sekaliupun. _Seseorang sedang melatih fisiknya dengan melakukan pukulan terhadap suatu objek_.

Saat dirasa dekat, Naruto tak langsung menunjukan diri. Dia memilih bersembunyi di balik semak untuk melihat keadaan dan matanya terkejut bukan main.

Ada sekitar puluhan orang-orangan jerami yang diikiatkan pada sebuah batang pohon. Namun bukan itu yang membuat terkejut. Melain kondisi obejek itu yang tak lagi berbentuk.

Sebuah bukti jika ada seseorang yang slelau melakukan latihan fisik di sini dengan target berupa orang-orangan yang terbuat dari jarami kering itu.

Tak sampai disitu. Ada beberapa bagian pohon yang retak dan batu-batuan yang juga retak bagian dindingnya seakan ada sesuatu yang luar biasa memukul batu itu sekuat tenaga.

Naruto memang jarang ke tempat ini, tapi dia masih teringat jelas. Tempat ini dulunya hanya sebuah hutan tersembunyi yang bisa dijadikan markas rahasia dengan sedikit usaha. Letaknya tertutup batuan besar disekelilingnya. Seakan sebuah daerah terisolasi dari bagian hutan lain. Tersembunyi dan nyaman karena ada rumput empuk dan mata air kecil di sana.

Namun yang Naruto lihat sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Tempat ini nampak seperti habis diterjang badai atau sudah menjadi saksi biksu sebuah latihan fisik yang berat.

"L-luar biasa."

"..1464, 1465, 1466..."

Suara itu memecahkan sekeping ingatan yang tampil di otaknya. Dia mengamati sekitar cukup lama sebelum Naruto menyadari letak pasti sumber suara. Ada di balik semak lebat tepat di samping kanannnya.

Tidak memperdulikan apapun di baliknya.

Setalah mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi kembali, Naruto ternganga lebar. Tak jauh darinya ada seorang remaja yang sedang melancarkan sebuah teknik pukulan kepada sosok orang-orangan sawah seperti tadi. hanya saja karena mungkin selalu dijadikan objek latihan kondisinya sudah memperhatinkan.

 _Pengguna material arts atau lebih dikenal Taijutsu._

Remajaitu bisa dikatakan unik di mata naruto. Rambut licin bernentuk mangkuk. Alisnya tebal membuat wajah anak itu terlihat konyol, namun sorot matanya yang selalu mengatakan 'tidak akan menyerah' membuat penampilan konyol anak itu bukan sesuatu yang mencolok.

"1472,1473, 1474.." suara benar-benar lantang.

 _Tunggu dia menyebutkan kalau sudah memukul balok kayu itu sebanyak 1474 kali!_

Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi melihat kondisi sekitar Naruto mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

Anak yang tampak seumuran dengannya itu benar-benar luar biasa, itulah menurut Naruto. Walau peluh banyak keluar dia tampak tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan sedikitpun.

"Berjuanglah," Naruto bergumam dan memberikan semangat pada anak asing itu. Walau dia tidak mengenalinya Naruto bisa tahu kalau anak itu mirip dengannya. Berjuang keras agar tidak diremehkan orang lain.

Ketika Naruto mau keluar dan kembali menikmari udara pagi di tempat tadi, tiba sebuah tangan menarik kakiknya keras-keras. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa berkutik dia terlalu syok.

"Owh? Siapa ini? Bisa-bisanya mematai-matai murid kesayangku hm. Jangan-jangan kau ini yang sedang digosip-gosipkan itu ya."

Naruto yang diangkat dalam kondisi terbalik itu tak bisa menangkap jelas siapa yang mengangkat sebelah kakinya ini. Senyum gigi menyilaukan itu membuatkan matanya harus menyipit agar tidak terkena radiasi tiba-tiba. Dia seperti tikus yang ujung ekornya tertangkap manusia.

"Guy sensei?"

Tentu saja suara keras itu pasti juga terdengar oleh orang yang sedang berlatih itu. _Tunggu orang itu memanggilnya dengan Guy Sensei? Maito guy?_

Naruto membebaskan diri dengan sekali hentakkan. Dia menendang dan berhasil lepas dari cengkraman orang bernama guy itu.

"Oh hebat juga nak! Refleks yang bagus."

Naruto kini berdiri di antara ketiga orang ini. Walau terlihat biasa saja, sebenarnya naruto waspada dengan pria bernama Guy.

Seperti yang dia dengar dari asosiasi, Guy memang orang yang unik. Dia memiliki gaya rambut yang mirip dengan anak yang berlatih itu, _tunggu_ tidak! Bahkan hampir semua gaya guy sama mirip dengan anak laki-laki itu, alis tebal, pakaian hijau super ketat. Walau Guy jauh lebih baik karena tertutup jaket resmi ninja konoha.

Guy cukup dikenal dalam komunitas hunter, kemampuan taijutsunya sangat disegani. Bukan masalah asosiasi yang mememiliki sejarah kelam dengannya. Tapi itu semua karena Ayah Guy yang menghabisi pemegang 7 pedang legendaris kiri gakure. Dan dua diantara pemengang itu adalah anggota hunter kelas master.

Sejak itulah nama pengguna taijutsu dari konoha menjadi title yang tak terlupakan bagi asosiasi. Bukan karena dendam karena aturan asosiasi jelas melarang mencampuri urusan desa. Tapi hanya sebatas bentuk penghormatan.

Tapi, bukan rahasia umum juga jika sebenarnya asosisi menginginkan pengguna taijutsu tersebut masuk hunter, dan pria di depannya ini adalah incaran asosiasi.

"Jadi dia Guy maito..." gumam Naruto.

"Guy sensei apa yang anda lakukan disini. Saya belum menyelesaikan katihan yang anda berikan. Masih ada 1500 pukulan yang belum saya lakukan."

"Ha ha ha! Seperti yang diharapkan murid terhebatku! Kau tak perlu khawatir Lee! Justru kedatanganku kesini adalah memberikan menu latihan baru yang menarik!"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Hm! Bahkan aku yakin kalau ini bisa menjadi cara untuk mengalahkan rival abadiku kakashi!"

"Sugoi! Seperti yang saya harapkan dari Guy sensei!"

Naruto merasa seperti orang asing diantara obrolan unik itu. Dia perlahan membunag pikiran anehnya tentang Guy. Sepertinya orang ini bukan tipe berbahaya. Bahkan naruto sedikit suka dengan cara dia membimbing anak laki-laki itu.

"Ano permisi..."

"Ah anak yang memata-matai!"

"Bukan. Saya bukan mematai."

"Hm... Mungkinkah. Lee jangan katakan kau membawa temanmu ke sini? Ke tempat latihan pribadi kita berdua?"

"Apa?"

Apa maksudnya dengan teman itu? Kenapa orang ini. Dan lagi aku juga sudah tahu tempat ini lebih dulu. Tapi naruto segera memberi kejelasan sebelum ada kesalah pahaman diantara mereka.

"Saya juga bukan temannya. Hanya kebutalan lewat dan tertarik dengan suara keras dari anak laki-laki itu. Dan seperti yang anda lihat tadi saya bersembunyi dan anda menemukan saya."

Guy semakin memerekan kemilau senyumnya. "Ho ho begitu! Jadi muridku memang hebat! Semangat yang diwakilakan suara keras. Hm ini baru namanya. Ninja Konoha."

Lee memberi hormat seperi kepada seorang atasan. "Terima kasih Guy sensei!"

Ah sudahlah. Keduanya adalah makhluk langka yang tingkatannya berbeda dengan naruto.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong apa kamu-"

"Namaku Rock Lee. Panggil saja Lee."

"Ah baiklah. Lee-san apa kau yang melakukan latihan keras di daerah sebelah sana. Sebelum kemari aku menemukan beberapa orang-orangan jarami yang tampaknya digunakan sebagai sam-sak."

Lee menghembuskan nafas bangga. "Hm! Bukannya bermaksud sombong. Tapi memang benar! Itu semua adalah hasil latihan kerasku selama ini. Tentu saja itu semua berkat guy sensei."

"Ckckckc kau salah Lee aku cuma memberikanmu arahan. Semua ini adalah hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini."

"Guy sensei!"

Keduanya kembali berpelukan dan Naruto mencoba menghiraukannya. Dia kini tertarik dengan palang kayu yang digunakan Lee sebagai modal latihan. Palang itu benar tau dan banyak meninggalkan noda. Bukti bahwa anak bernama Lee itu memang berjuang keras.

Entah demi apa, Naruto respek dengannya. Dia sangat menghormati orang semacam Lee. Memulai semuanya dari awal untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Sama dengan dirinya. Dia ingin mengetahui seberapa luas dunia ini. Macam-macam jutsu dan hal-hal unik lainya. Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai mimpinya itu.

"Kau orang yang hebat. Berjuang sendirian untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukan makhluk lemah. Aku salut padamu."

Lee dan Guy melihat Naruto bingung dan kedua murid guru saling bertukar pandang. Tampaknya perkataan jujur Naruto menyebabkan reaksi berlebihan pada Lee.

"T-terima kasih baru pertama kali aku dipuji seperti itu." walau dengan suara pelan, terlihat jelas Lee sangat senang dipuji. Namun berbeda dengan Guy. Dia menunujukan terang-terangan dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Hoo! Kau benar-benar memhaminya bukan! Itu benar! Muridku akan menjadi shinobi hebat kelak! Dia akan menggebarak dunia dengan teknik taijutsunya."

"Ah be-begitu? A-aku tak sabar melihatnya."

"Hm... Hm benar-benar itu benar! Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau harus menjadi teman sparing Lee mulai sekarang. Lee sudah saatnya kau menunjukan hasil latihanmu."

Baik Lee atau Naruto terkejut. Tentu dengan konteks yang berbeda. Dan keduanya berteriak dengan suara masing-masing.

 **(02)**

Aizu menundukan kepalanya diikuti wanita berambut hitam kelam di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi tumpangan untuk kami kemarin malam."

Pria tua uzur yang harus menggunakan tongkat untuk menompang tubuhnya yang ringkih hanya bisa membalas menhangguk lemah. Sedangkan anak perempuan berrwajah manis sekalipun kulit terbakar karena terpapar sinar matahari disampingnya lah yang memberikan jawabannya.

"Justru kami yang harus berterima kasih pada Tuan Aizu dan Nona Haru. Tanpa kalian berdua. Mungkin kami sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sekali lagi ijinkan saya mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya."

Sejujurnya Aizu sama sekali tidak suka beramah tamah yang membuang-buang waktu. Tapi, demi menjaga identitas diri dan masakan enak yang dibuat anak kakek itu Aizu memilih mengalah pada prinsipnya.

Memang sebuah keberuntungan. Begitu meninggalakan tanah desa tak sampai dua jam di tengah hutan dia berpapasan dengan wanita itu yang tengah kesulitan. Dia melihat tiga pria yang tampak tak memiliki niat baik.

Sebenarnya tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk Aizu menolong wanita ini. Tapi melihat tatapan wanita seperjalanannya-Haru kalah itu, mau tak mau Aizu menghela nafas dan membuang tenanganya untuk tiga bandit kacangan.

"Jangan gampang memberikan belas kasih pada orang lain Haru. Ada kalahnya hukum alam itu berlaku. Mungkin saja perempuan itu ditakdirkan mati malam kemarin." yakin mereka sudah cukup jauh dari rumah kakek itu, Aizu melepaskan semua pikirannya.

Haru hanya terkikik geli. Wanita itu benar-benar seperti seorang bidadari. Apalagi tawanya yang semakin menunjukan kelokkan wanita itu. Wajahnya ayu memancarkan sosok gadis lemah lembut. Rambut hitam legam dibiarkan terurai memnimbulkan wangi sakura sebagai simbol namanya.

Kimono berkelas semakin menambah betapa hebatnya wanita itu. Sebagi bukki, Haru lebih mirip dewi ketimbang roh.

"Tapi bukannya anda mendapat makanan gratis yang lezat?"

"Huh masih lebih enakan buatan Yuki. Lagipula itu hanya sebatas ikan asap. Bukan sesuatu yang istimewa."

"Seperti biasa. Tuan muda selalu menyembunyikan perasaan tuan muda. Sama seperi kakak anda yang hebat. Didikan klan-"

"Haru!"

"Ah maaf keceplosan." walau bicara begitu tampak jelas tak ada penyesalam dari wajahnya.

Andai Haru hanya bukki biasa tanpa memiliki kemapuan khusus, Aizu pasti sudah membuang roh yang ceroboh ketika ngobrol dengan sesoorang.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kita tidak tahu ada berapa banyak telinga nakal di tempat ini."

Sekali Haru hanya tersenyum dan Aizu memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan masalah ini.

Keduanya berjalan dengan tenang menembus jalan. Tak ada yang mengaggu. Biasanya entah semacam kutukan ada saja gangguan ketika Aizu melakukan misi solo dan itu akan semakin parah jika memilih Haru untuk menemaninya.

Tapi karena dia menyuru Yuki dan Natsu untuk menjaga Naruto. Dia terpaksa harus puas dengan Haru si gadis cantik yang tak pandai menyimpan rahasia.

Bicara soal Naruto, Aizu penasaran apakah anak itu sudah bertemu dengan Hokage konoha. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat seperti apa wajah anak itu ketika bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Ah! Natsu sudah mengirimkan kabar."

Aizu melihat ke atas langit dan sebuah burung yang tubuhnya diselimuti api keemasan turun ke arah kedua orang itu.

Aizu mengakat tangannya dan burung itu mendarat dengan mulus. Api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menghilang digantikan bulu merah kemasaanya. Namya Fisx, seekor Pheonix. Hewan peliharaan Natsu.

Aizu segera mengambil surat yang dikirim oleh burung itu. Dia dengan cepat membuka dan membaca gulungan kecil itu.

"Hm... Tampaknya jutsu segel yang kutanam pada Konoha masih cukup kuat. Sudah tentu fuin level s seperti itu tak akan mudah lepas begitu saja. Tapi memang tak ada salahnya Natsu menguatkan jutsu itu."

"Anda benar-benar menyayangi Naru-chan ya? Sampai-sampai menggunakan fuin untuk menyegal kenangan penduduk akan Naruto. sehingga mereka tak pernah mengenal dan menganggap Naruto hanyalah pendatang baru."

"Huh aku hanya tak ingin terlibat sesuatu yang merepotkan. Lagipula anak itu adalah kunci rencana ku nanti. Jadi jangan pikir aku mendidiknya hanya karena Kushina menjadi tutor dalam ilmu Fuinjutsu."

"Begitu kah..."

"Aku bukan orang suci yang mengulurkan tangan untuk mereka yang lemah. Selama berguna maka akan kupakai. Jika tidak, tinggal dibuang."

"hm…"

Aizu tak memperdulikan respon janggal Haru. Setelah menulis balasan dengan cepat Phoenix itu terbang kembali ke angkasa.

Perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan dan masih tenang sebelum Aizu dan haru menyadari jika mereka diikuti.

"Apa aku harus membunuhnya tuan muda?"

"Jangan melakukan hal mencolok. Kita lihat situasi," Aizu menajamkan indranya dan akhirnya dia menemukan letek dimana orang itu bersembunyi. "Keluar! Aku tahu kau disana."

Ada bunyi pekikakan kecil disusul suara germisik hutan. Aizu mengangkat alisnya saat melihat siapa itu. Seorang remaja umur 15 tahun muncul dan terlihat kikuk. Tapi baik Aizu dan Haru mereka tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan masing-masing.

Gadis remaja itu memiliki postur tubuh pendek. Kulitnya gelap berbanding terbalik dengan warna rambut sekuning matahari dan kedua iris biru cerah, mengingatkan Aizu dengan Naruto. pakaiannya pun juga aneh. Mirip seperti pakaian sebuah penduduk suatu suku tertentu. Sebuah terusan hijau lumut hingga kaki dengan sulaman motif emas yang unik menutupi dalamannya yang berwarna putih.

Gadis itu memeluk erat tongkat kayu yang ukuran lebih tinggi dari tinggi gadis itu. tongkat itu mirip tongkat sihir seorang penyihir dari cerita barat.

Namun yang terunik adalah suara 'fueee~' yang lepas saat gadis itu akan bicara.

"Fueee—Bagaimana bisa ketahuan?"

"Ketika membututi seseorang pastikan detak jantungmu normal. Wanita di sampingku ini bisa mendengar detak jantung dan aku bisa mendengar deru nafasmu yang sedikit tidak teratur. Kau sepertinya tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam membuntuti seseorang ya?"

Bukannya takut gadis itu malah kagum dengan kedua sosok dihadapananya.

"Fueee—Seperti yang diharapkan yang terhebat dari 20 Master huter. Aizu senpai benar-benar hebat."

Aizu mengernyit. "Siapa kau?"

"Fueee—Ah maaf belum memperkenalkan diri nama saya Ko. Saya Hunter yang baru ditunjuk esekutif untuk mengisi kelas hunter yang baru saja kosong."

Remaja bernama Ko itu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan dan Aizu membacanya. Ada Cakra biru berpijar mirip api dengan Simbol Hunter berupa dua sayap elang yang ditusuk kedua kunai bersilangan. Adanya simbol di kepala surat menunjukan jika surat itu ditulis oleh salah satu dari Empat _Elite Four_. Otoritas tertinggi dalam Asosiasi Hunter.

"Tch! Bocah itu... Hanya karena baru diangkat jadi esekutif sudah berlagak. Jadi kau orang-orang yang digosipkan itu..."

Aizu mengamati Ko yang membuat anak itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Fueee—Ah... Itu-"

"Sudahlah kita lihat saja prakteknya nanti. Bersiaplah aku bukan senpai baik hati. Dan berhenti menggeluarakn suara aneh itu."

Ko langsung tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Aizu dengan suara aneh.

"Fue—maaf. Ini sudah kebiasaan dari kecil. Tapi saya akan berjuang keras, mohon bimbingannya."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi. Kebetualan aku sedang menjalankan misi solo. Kemampuan mu akan berguna melawan target itu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Aizu memimpin kedua orang itu.

"Salam kenal aku Haru."

"Fueee—Ah namaku ko salam kenal juga. Ah lagi-lagi aku melakukannya."

Haru tersenyum dan Ko seperti bocah malang yang serba salah. Tapi melihat reaksi dari Haru ada rona merah di kedua pipi gelapnya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat gadis secantik Haru. Mungkinkah wujud wanita itu adalah dewi yang sedang menyamar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Baik."

"Fueee—"

Keduanya mempercepat langkah.

" Fueee—Haru-san kalau boleh tahu misi apa yang sedang diambil oleh Aizu-senpai?"

"Ah? Kamu tidak tahu?"

Ko menggelangkan kepala.

"Hm.. Hanya quest memburu biasa. Kalau tidak salah targetnya adalah seorang shinobi pelarian kelas S yang sudah banyak melakukan eksperiment telarang. Dia dikenal suka menculik anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda."

Mata ko melebar. Itu adalah ekspresi lain selain kekikukan yang dia tunjukan sejak bertemu dengan Aizu dan Haru. Sumbu emosi di otaknya perlahan menyala. Dia teringat dengan kakaknya yang diculik ketika Ko masih tinggal di desa sukunya yang kini hanyalah kenangan pahit.

 _'Mungkinkah?'_ []


End file.
